


如鸟斯革

by Arcturus_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus_S/pseuds/Arcturus_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【摘要】故事发生在二战前后。Draco Malfoy成为英国贵族男校伊顿公学的学生，Severus Snape在该校任教。战争逼近的年代，Snape帮助Draco建立着历史观。直到有一天，年轻的Draco Malfoy作为盟军的普通士兵参战……</p><p>【设定】AU，麻瓜世界，二战设定，过程有些艰辛的Happy Ending</p><p>【注意】关于文中人名，除HP原创人物外，三次元一律用了中文译名，因为感觉这样比较容易</p><p>【最后】这个故事写于2014年初，为The Lost Eden周年而作</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

许多年之后，面对德军的战列舰，年轻的海军中士Draco Malfoy将会回想起，他父亲带他去见识工厂的那个遥远的早晨。

7岁的Draco Malfoy将一顶黑色波乐帽小心戴上，温柔地吻别母亲之后，提起他的小箱子，爬上了等在庄园外的那辆老爷车。

 

Lucius Malfoy对儿子有教养的绅士做派十分满意，确认过车门紧闭之后，示意司机出发。老爷车穿过冷清的市镇，最终停在威尔特郡中央火车站*门口。Lucius掏出两张票，用银手杖指示方向，示意Draco不要跟丢，便径直向站台走去。

 

那是Draco第一次见到蒸汽火车，红黑相间的巨大车身停立在铁轨上，向空中喷发着粗重的白色蒸汽，人群挤满了嘈杂的车站，匆忙的身影被浓重的蒸汽遮掩，一切在清晨阴郁的铅灰色笼罩下如此平凡。年幼的男孩紧随父亲坐上火车，扶正他由于拥挤而偏歪的硬质礼帽，在蒸汽机巨大的轰鸣声和车轮撞击铁轨的节奏中，开始了他第一次远行。

 

“父亲，约克郡的那家工厂是属于你的吗？”Draco从车窗外绵密的大地和飞快掠过的景色中转过头，问正在读报纸的Lucius。

 

Lucius将报纸合上，骄傲地压低声音回答：“是的，Draco，那是Malfoy家族的工厂，我的工厂，迟早也会是你的。”他端起早茶润了润嗓子，“你将学习怎样与有用的人打交道，同时清除路障，以及如何尽可能地维护家族利益——”

 

“Lucius！嘿！狡猾的伙计！”他被一个声音打断了，包厢门口站着一个长相粗野，满脸横肉的彪形大汉，他的肌肉黝黑肮脏，衣着紧绷的暗黄色夹克，胸前的口袋鼓鼓囊囊，隐约露出枪支的轮廓，“可找了你很久，打听到你每周二乘早班车去约克郡，果然呐。”

 

Draco吃了一惊，暗自打量他——下等人，或更糟糕，游手好闲的无业者，却直呼父亲的教名，如此粗鲁无礼——而更令他吃惊的是，Lucius并没有生气，反而露出一个讽刺的笑容：“啊，Yaxley，你好，你好。”Lucius斟酌着打招呼，“上次那件事，没什么问题吧？”

 

“当然，”Yaxley凶狠地笑起来，“你这坏家伙，那活计可是不容易，现在股市跌惨了，经济又不景气，工厂连着关门，Lucius，我可帮了你大忙，报酬——”他有意无意地抬手摸了一下胸前的口袋，冲Draco眨眨眼，“你也知道，死尸什么的。”

 

“一个子儿都少不了你。都该怪该死的犹太人，几乎抢占了整个英国的生意。”Lucius不耐烦地说，“别吓唬Draco，周末老地方见。”

 

Yaxley看上去很满意地离开了。

 

蒸汽火车缓缓地慢下来，停在戈斯兰德车站*。

 

Draco跟随父亲下车，他转头看了火车一眼，机械巨大的能量被包裹在铁皮车厢内，大口大口吞咽着人类世界柔软的空气。

 

Malfoy家的工厂坐落在约克郡西部，经营棉毛纺织。Lucius每周的准时视察显然早已为工人们所预料，他们显得既恭敬又努力，尽力克制自己去瞧瞧老板的念头。车间里脏乱不堪，线头纷飞，工人们的工作环境很差，空气憋闷，才是清早，似乎就已经拖延了一整天的污浊，昏暗的煤气灯闪烁着，眼花了的纺织女工神色呆板，男工则失去了水分一样毫无活力。工头们忙不迭向Lucius告状或邀功，会计拖着疲惫的黑眼圈汇报账目，Draco站着，听Lucius请瘦高的会计解释一遍他刚才是什么意思。

 

“利润比上个季度低了百分之十？？！”Lucius咆哮，可怜的会计看上去快要晕过去了。

“是的，先生——”

“你怎么敢？”Lucius的脸扭曲起来，他冷酷地扫视着惧意明显的工头：“那么，我们大概要解雇一些人来压低成本，如果经济实在是不景气的话。”

 

所有人的脸都显现出一种绝望的蜡黄，煤气灯将恐惧的阴影加深，空气中弥漫着紧张和忧心忡忡。

 

“那么Lucius，请把你的那群罪犯赶出去吧，”一个冷冷的声音响起：“他们真是够了，粗鲁，偷窃，懒惰，爱好侵犯他人——”

 

Draco担忧地向声音的主人看去，一位顶着一头油腻腻黑发的男人走进来，衣领严丝合缝地扣到脖颈，黑色的马夹外套着件黑色风衣，鹰钩鼻子和黑曜石般的双眼为他平添几分威严。

Draco心想，他应当闭嘴，否则Lucius的怒火会将他那件可笑的风衣烧着，可男人丝毫没有停下的意思。

“比你早来一天，我已经从他们手中解救了两位不知所措的女工。”他无视Lucius气愤的表情，瞥了眼站在那里的Draco，补充道：“还有一位和他一样大的男孩。”

Lucius讪笑道：“Severus，你明知这不可能，他们并不懒惰，工资比普通工人一半还要低。街道上四处是倒闭的公司和无人问津的店铺，Malfoy家的工厂能撑到现在，可多亏了他们。”他傲慢地扫了一眼战战兢兢的会计和工头们：“那么，既然你已经来了，我想我能够放心把Draco交给你？带他去见识一下伟大的工业，向一位未来的继承人展示它怎样带来财富和权力，Severus，我不得不处理一些必要的琐事。”

Draco顺从地转向Severus，伸出一只手：“您好，先生——”他抬头看Lucius。

“这位是Snape教授，Draco。”Lucius简要地说。

 

Severus Snape快速地握了一下Draco礼貌而恭敬的手，冲男孩点点头。

“先生，教授——”Draco踉跄地跟在男人后面，7岁的瘦弱男孩显然无法跟上成年男人的步伐，他小跑起来，转弯时险些撞在Severus身上。

“该死的，你踩着我的袍子了。”Snape将Draco拎到面前打量：“如此瘦弱，Lucius居然指望你凭这样的体力去参加伊顿的考试。”

 

一位报童奔走而过，挥舞着手中的报纸，Draco被他蹭得差点儿跌倒，他的绅士礼帽又歪了下来，这令他怒不可遏：“嘿！没教养的下等人！”

 

“小先生，您还没到关心政治的年龄，不是吗？全欧洲都在讨论德国的政党选举，纳粹党正不断获胜，给人以新希望的党派。”报童吹着口哨向他打了个响指，“我敢说您根本不知道这些词：希特勒，共产主义，还有纳粹——”

 

“给我一份报纸。”Severus拿出铜板，报童很高兴地递过报纸，冲Draco眨眨眼睛，飞奔而去。Snape低头看着傲慢的小继承人，严厉地轻声建议：“适当地从贵族的自大中抬起头关注现实，是伊顿对学生的基本要求。”

 

“您在说伊顿公学，先生？”Draco把歪斜的波乐帽摘下，拿在手里，好奇地问。

Severus眯起眼，男孩敏捷的体型和苍白的皮肤继承了Malfoy家族的血脉，然而在他摘下帽子之前，他一直忘记了这个家族最明显的特征：银蓝的眼睛和浅金的发色，如同星辰与银月同辉——这的确又是一个Malfoy，Severus想，一个和另一个总是那么像。

“是的，Malfoy先生，实际上，那狡猾的老狐狸从来不放过任何可利用的机会，”他向前走去，步伐比之前稍小，速度也放慢了些，Draco感激地跟上，听着Severus用讽刺的语气谈论着父亲：“约见老友，把你带来——指望我在面试时候放水吗？简直是做梦。”

“先生——”Draco有些恼火，“我爸爸说，我一出生就在名单上了——”

Severus猛地转过身，跟在后面的Draco一头撞了上去，男人的黑色风衣质感很好，但他连他的体温都没感受到就被甩开。男人俯下身，遮挡住Draco的视线，压迫感比英国阴冷的冬天还要令人寒意顿生：“是的，一出生就在预约面试名单上了，小Malfoy先生。”

看着Draco惊慌的神色，Severus感到一丝报复的快感，他同时觉得不应当这样，毕竟Lucius是老朋友，于是他直起身站到一边，向男孩介绍道：“面试，Draco，如果你不了解约克郡最伟大的建筑的话，是无法通过任何面试的。”

 

约克大教堂随着Severus的起身出现在Draco的视线里，巨大古老的哥特样式，显示着欧洲几个世纪积累的历史，荣耀和威严。他不得不高高扬起浅金色的脑袋，数以千计的尖顶窗户密排，圣象、天使与魔鬼被雕刻在古老的石墙上，正午刚过，太阳位于一天中最高处，使得整个教堂呈现一种圣洁的光辉。

 

“荣耀的象征，不是吗？”Severus轻声说，“那位手握断剑的雕像是君士坦丁大帝。”

Draco看向Severus所说的那个标志性雕塑：“为什么是断剑？”

Severus似乎想要微笑，最终却没有露出任何表情，他答非所问：“他是带领罗马入侵大不列颠的人。”

他不再多说。

Draco摇头不解，他跟随Severus进入教堂，穿过投进玻璃窗的日光暗影，路过历史悠久的烛台，彩绘着诸神的拱顶，占满整面墙壁的管风琴，各式各样的怪兽，绕到一处狭窄得仅容一人通行的楼梯口，陡峭而隐蔽的阶梯延伸向高处，令男孩瑟缩。

“爬上去。”Severus命令。

男孩照办了。漫长的攀爬对7岁男孩而言有些吃力，但等他气喘吁吁数了276级阶梯，在中央塔楼顶俯瞰约克全郡时，他知道这一切都是值得的，他轻易将一座城市踩在脚下，教堂洁白的石雕，奇形怪状的怪兽，流光溢彩的玻璃，以及远处歪斜密布的街道与行人，尽收眼底。紧随其后的Severus低声道：“那把断剑意味着：君士坦丁大帝发誓用宗教而非刀剑征服英国。”

Draco屏住呼吸，他年轻的，未经世事的心灵，被一股威慑的力量紧紧攥住，许多年之后，当他站在甲板上眺望着咆哮翻滚的大西洋，以及恢弘雄伟的战舰时，他明白，那种攥紧他心灵的力量，叫做权力。

而1930年的冬天，7岁男孩收回目光，看着身边而立之年的男人，用他天真的声音问：“Severus，我父亲一直教导我，工业才是带来财富的唯一力量。他本以为你能带我参观约克郡的工业呢。”

 

男人没有说话，Draco的童音干净非常，Severus思忖他或许能够参加傍晚的唱诗班演出，他依然没有回答Draco的疑问：“古老的约克郡几乎是世界近代历史的源头，除去教堂，在遥远的北美洲，那个被称为新约克*的地方，诞生了不久之前的黑色股市崩溃。这将永远改变历史，Draco，你仍旧太年轻。”

Draco却执着于之前的话题：“但Severus，我们坐火车来，它缩短了威尔特和约克的距离，使得父亲能够每周来视察，同时也能够不错过晚餐——妈妈很重视晚餐。人面对机械时很无力，它非常强大，非常。它像只怪兽，但能够被驯养。”

黑发的男人用一种糅杂着赞许和叹息的目光盯着小小的金色脑袋，摇了摇头：“Draco，工业不容小觑，它能带来财富，制造武器，但能够征服人心，并轻易令工业屈膝，让金融失色的力量，正在欧洲大陆酝酿发酵着，英国的贵族和富商们却拒绝承认。”

 

教堂的钟声响起，数百只寒鸦从教堂隐蔽的尖顶扑棱棱飞向天空，如同脱笼囚鸟，灰黑的翅膀映照着渐渐稀薄的光和淡金边乌云，风起云涌瞬息万变的须臾，历史的石碑又刻上了一小段划痕。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【本章注释】  
> 这章没啥可注释的，如果有的话，去英国旅游要去看约克郡大教堂……这是旅游指南上说的，我没去过，瀑布汗  
> 还有，本文开篇借用加西亚·马尔克斯《百年孤独》的开头  
> 又发现几处新需要加注的，不编号了：  
> * 威尔特郡中央火车站：自己编的，罗琳说Malfoy庄园在威尔特郡，没去过，1930年的威尔特郡的火车站叫什么，不知道，根据惯常火车站名编写。  
> * 这个是约克郡的古老的蒸汽火车车站，现在已经变成著名旅游景点，至于为什么著名，因为HP系列霍格莫德站（Hogsmeade Station）在这里取景。  
> * 新约克，就是纽约。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

1932年深冬，金融市场持续崩溃，经济萧条，失业率和犯罪率居高不下，各大陆都陷入比任何时期都更严重的绝望之中。

 

Malfoy家的壁炉跳荡着温暖的火焰，这个古老的习惯被这栋贵族宅邸所保留，在圣诞前夜映照着窗外飘落的雪花，庄园的砖石板路潮湿阴冷，被悄悄铺满白茫茫的雪垫，寂静中透露着历史喘息的声响。

 

9岁的Draco Malfoy的膝头摊着一本地理书，打开的那页印着五颜六色的欧洲地图。

 

“很好，Draco，全部背了下来，虽然背下来只是最简单的技能。”Severus Snape冲着壁炉边挂满了银色星星和红色礼盒的圣诞树点点头：“你可以去挂两只星星，或许喝杯热巧克力，然后回来将这两道数学题目解出来，明年就要参加面试——我们时间紧迫。”

“先生，可妈妈说了，今晚——”

“Draco，如果她能够有机会给她在伊顿的儿子寄去糖果的话，我想你和你母亲一定都会很高兴。”

 

Severus偏了下头，以便磁石般低沉的声音能同时传到Narcissa耳朵里，她看上去正准备为儿子求情。

 

Lucius陷在扶手椅中，他不久前和Severus又产生了一场严重的争执，尽管在争吵过程中，他们都压低声音，尽力避免不要把“死尸”这个词泄露到两人之外。此刻Lucius似乎绷紧了全部神经，即使是圣诞节也无法让他放松下来，他没有注意屋子里发生的任何事情。

 

于是Draco去给自己倒了一杯热巧克力，当回到壁炉前时，他冲着Snape伸开手：“Severus，圣诞快乐。”

 

Severus看着男孩苍白的小手托着两颗亮晶晶的星星，一颗银色，一颗绿色，巧妙地镶嵌在一根被弯曲成蛇状的白铁上，成为了蛇的双眼。白铁背后焊了一根别针。蛇的尾部刻着两道划痕。简陋的材质和制作，男孩在手工课上的杰作。

 

Severus的手指摩挲着那两道细细的划痕：“响尾蛇，嗯？但你表现错了这种动物的特征……”

 

男孩局促起来：“实际上，我们认识的第二个年头，先生。”

 

于是男人微笑道：“Draco，非常好，蛇眼部分的焊接很难不损坏玻璃，但这枚别针焊接技术熟练而精确，没有偏差。”

 

男孩冲他的教师先生露出一个有些得意的微笑：“把您的智慧都抽取出来，一定是纯银的色泽；将您的勇气都凝聚起来，一定是碧绿的宝石：它代表您的渊博和坚强，教授。”

 

孩子气的美丽，傻气的比喻，Severus的心却柔软下来。这娇生惯养的小少爷，身上无时无刻不流露着上流社会的傲慢和自私，但无疑他仍是纯真的，即便在最困苦的时代，也未曾经历真正的折磨：他被Lucius培养出的优越感和可怕的政治价值观，将会在他接触世界本来面目时，在小小的脑袋里引发怎样的破碎和阵痛。Severus看着壁炉温暖橙红的火焰，禁止自己想下去。

 

Severus错误地估计了孩子，因为他暂时忘记了自己还是个孩子时那深刻而鲜明的痛苦，他忘记了那条脏乱的小巷里，左邻右舍看待他的目光如利刃，给他划开了多少条鲜血淋漓的伤口，让他变得冷硬，严苛，几乎有些不近人情。他忘记，因为他经历了比童年更严酷的世界大战，并在战争中埋葬梦想。

 

他忽视了男孩对他近乎崇拜的亲近和模仿，同时忽视了Draco隐藏思想的能力，以及他一连串赞美的含义。

 

但至少在这年圣诞节的雪夜，Draco骄傲地笑着，Narcissa怜爱地望着他，Severus露出了难得的喜悦。Lucius依旧紧绷着神经。

 

所有人都在等待春天的来临。

***

1933年新年伊始，欧洲大陆逐渐从严酷的寒冬中复苏，熬过了极夜的人们对光明产生了饥渴的执迷。

熹微的阳光是上帝馈赠的珍宝，无数先贤向欧洲人发出警告：如果遇见光，抓在手中，抓在手中。

或许正是由于寒冷和黑夜太过漫长，人们对烈火产生了不恰当的预期，1933年1月30日，希特勒竞选成功；而3月4日，正在崛起的遥远北美，罗斯福上台。

虽然大多数人隐约感到，这些在报纸上印成油墨，供早起晚归工作的人们阅读的新闻，具有重大意义，却只有少数人料到，后世的历史再也无法绕过这些微小的开端：它们日后成为燎原的烈火，灼痛寒冷的人心，将历史引领入新的幽暗深处。

而在大历史洪流中的普通人，并没有因为那些后来重大的转折而停止计划中的平凡生活。10岁的Draco Malfoy在1933年参加了伊顿公学的入学考试。

当伊顿的录取通知寄到Malfoy庄园时，Lucius终于让他几个月来紧绷的神经暂时放松下来，他难掩喜悦地看着信封上繁复的标志和美丽的花体字，对待唯一儿子的态度混杂着歉意和狂热，Draco却回报父亲以微笑和亲吻。Narcissa骄傲地含着眼泪，念叨着温莎离Malfoy庄园的距离。

庆祝晚宴是必须的，Severus Snape被列在邀请名单的首位，这让参加完入学考试后很少能再见到私人教师的男孩兴奋异常。

“Severus，虽然我无法马上开始A-level [1] 课程，但我一定会进历史1班，你知道的。”Draco缠着坐在角落里的Severus，向他讲述着他对即将到来的中学生活的规划：“化学，技术设计，音乐和拉丁文说不定也有可能；地理，生物和艺术大概是2班或3班，我并没有那么擅长背诵。哦对了，见鬼的物理和数学，我可能要进后面的班级，英国人不擅长这个，你也知道，不过我最差的一定是文学——完全无法理解那些诗人都在想什么，不过这都没关系，因为你一定在历史1班。”

黑发男人冷静地看了男孩一眼：“Draco，你的预期恐怕与实际情况不大相符：我不教历史。”

这个新闻让Draco往嘴里塞的巧克力布丁呛在了嗓子里，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，苍白的皮肤泛起潮红：“Severus？咳咳……那你……那你教什么？”

“高等数学。”黑发男人满意地看着男孩苍白的脸变成惨白。

“高等数学，1班？”

“如你所说。”

 

Draco难以从震惊中缓过神来：“Severus，可你懂得那么多历史，你教给我的最多的是历史，历史是高贵的学科，绅士的学科，高等数学，那是什么？”

“是值得人终其一生去理解与探索的，人类思维与智慧的巅峰。”

Draco Malfoy摇着头：“Severus，历史呢？你不爱历史吗？”

Severus Snape面对他惊慌失措的男孩，终于收起了冷漠，用一种遗憾的口吻说：“Draco，历史是任人打扮的小姑娘。正是由于如此，我才不断教你历史，至少在你的脑中，历史还因为它本来的面目而拥有尊严，而非因为修饰和伪装而显得高贵。”

“先生，如果是这样的话，如果您在抨击现存历史教育真实性的话，”Draco感到一股不熟悉的愤懑充满了内心，仿佛遭到了背叛：“您为什么不去纠正大多数人，使他们免于受到欺骗和蛊惑呢？相比改变大多数人观念上的愚蠢，高等数学，我是说，这样抽象的学科，有什么用吗？”

Severus冷冷地看着Draco：“我希望一位绅士不要仅仅因为无法理解一门高贵的学科就否认它的用处。”

Draco直起身，他10岁的，塞满了精英教育知识与理念的大脑迅速反驳着他的老师：“Severus，提问并非质疑，即便质疑也并不代表不尊重，我会令你惊讶的，将有一天，你会替我反驳你自己。”

Severus几乎微笑起来：“同样的话赠送给你，年轻的，却无比傲慢的先生。”

在晚宴结束，Lucius和Narcissa微笑着送走客人时，Severus弯下腰，对倔强地直视着他的Malfoy家的小继承人低声道：“Draco，你说我终将替你反驳我自己。那么证明它——你有两年时间。”

然后他直起身，握了握Lucius的手：“Lucius，你希望Draco进我的班级——我想他该自己拿这个主意。”

Draco目送黑发男人离开的背影，有些不忿地攥紧了手。

***

“高耸的尖塔，古老的城堡，闪光的皇冠镶嵌在绿毯之上。如此执著科学的灵光，亨利的英魂哺育众芳。她是祖国菁华的荟萃，他是温莎的崇高和宽广。伫立在高高的托马斯像前，丛林、绿草环绕我们身旁，鲜花、嫩叶对我们欢唱。”[2]

无论如何，醇美歌声中所称颂的过去与未来，对于Malfoy家的小继承人而言，都是极具诱惑力的。年轻人总是迫不及待认为整个罪恶或美好的世界属于自己，因此Severus近乎挑衅的行为给Draco带去的，只是两年坚持不断的训练而已。

两年之后，12岁的Draco Malfoy站在伊顿公学破旧不堪的木板门前，打量着那黝黑的木门框，还有风侵雨蚀的两块门板；开学季四处挤满了新生和家长，木门随着人流的进出发出一种令人担忧的嘎吱声响。

就是这样一扇门，Draco心想，古老，破旧，满载伤痕，却曾经走进，并走出过多少决定着英国，乃至整个世界命运的人。

Draco注意到，这扇门的另一侧，站着一个看起来和他同样年龄的男孩，男孩顶着乱糟糟的黑发，他的服装看上去质量很好，但穿戴惨不忍睹：衬衣领歪了，马甲最底部的扣子因没有扣紧而松开，燕尾服有些下滑。[3]

Draco不认识他，但那个男孩脸上的表情却为他所熟悉——激动，惊讶，敬畏，困惑，以及不露痕迹的野心。

他抬起头来，Draco看见了一双祖母绿的眼睛，深邃的颜色，在温莎的高天之下，显现出一种温和而黑白分明的美。

于是他伸出手：“你好，我是Draco Malfoy。”

少年同样伸出手：“我的荣幸，这里Harry Potter。”

12岁的Draco Malfoy已经初具少年的魅力，淡金的头发整齐地梳到脑后，银蓝的双眸星光璀璨，在他苍白的脸上闪耀。黑色燕尾服，质地优良的白衬衫，黑色马甲、长裤，做工精致的皮鞋：一丝不苟地身着伊顿标准着装的Draco，无疑是英伦绅士的典型形象。

告别了Lucius期待的笑容和Narcissa不舍的眼泪之后，和新结识的男孩一同穿过神秘古老大门的Draco Malfoy，将首先学会粉碎：粉碎他曾经积累起来的一切骄傲。

另一些人，将会迎来酿造荣誉的历史。命运之手将扼住每个人的咽喉。

 

1935年的秋天，伊顿像往年一样迎来了新生，欧洲大陆仍然充斥着萧条过后的疲惫与祥和，年轻的Malfoy和Potter一同站在这所古老中学的图书馆前，神圣庄严的建筑令他们兴奋，9月的灿烂阳光为建筑的侧面投射下小块阴影，一只黑猫贴墙而过，转眼间便没了踪影。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释和引用】
> 
> [1]伊顿的课程：包括GCSE课程（初中课程）和A-level课程（高中课程）
> 
> [2]这是伊顿的校歌
> 
> [3]他领子之所以是歪了，是因为伊顿的标准服装衣领其实是假领子，所以没法翻上去，只能歪


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Severus Snape站在亨利六世的雕塑旁，柔软的草地生机勃发，这位在向来以严格训练著称的伊顿都享有“苛刻”盛名的先生，带着一丝不易察觉的期待，为新生们做必要的入校指导。

伊顿公学作为英伦百年名校，永远向权贵敞开着大门，它几乎聚集了全英国最多的，金发碧眼的贵族少年。

但Severus仍然第一眼找到了淡金发色的男孩：狡猾的Malfoy家族为了利益，从来不介意打着贵族的旗号参与工业革命对上流社会的改造，也并不拒绝与有资本的平民通婚来增加财富，然而神奇的是，这个家族的遗传基因出奇强悍，总能将铂金与银蓝的组合代代传承，即便跻身于满目绅士的公学，Draco Malfoy苍白的皮肤和美好的身材依然令他在外貌上显得十分出众。 

Draco也看到了Severus，冲他扬起一个开心的笑容。

“先生，”他加速步伐走向他的导师，“您已经知道我的分班了，是么？”

“Draco，那是根据入学成绩分配的。”Severus阐述着事实。

“可我的数学成绩——”

“高等数学并不是你一年级的科目，我们会依据你在基础数学里的表现，决定你在高等数学科目里的分班。”Severus把注意力分散向Draco身边的男孩，“看来你交了一位朋友。”

“哦，先生，这位是Harry Potter，我在门口结识了他。”Draco得意地说，他将Harry推到前面，“这是Snape教授，负责数学科目。”

“您好，先生。”顶着乱糟糟黑发的男孩礼貌地问好，他抬起头，想挂上一个友好的微笑，却被黑发男人因为震惊而显得有些阴冷的眼神刺得头痛了起来。

 

“Potter？”Severus低沉地重复。

“是的，先生。”

“名人Potter， ‘一出生就被列在伊顿公学名册上的人’，不是吗？”像是经历了一个世纪那么久，Draco和他的新朋友听到黑发男人几不可闻地说。

Harry等Snape的背影消失在古老的高墙中，才小声问道：“我不知道那位先生为什么有敌意，我没比你特殊到哪里去，不是吗？”

“ ‘一出生就被列在伊顿公学名册上的人’？”Draco显得不以为然，“你们家也是贵族，当然，否则你不可能出现在名册上，Severus经常用这一点讽刺人，不用担心，他没有敌意。”

Harry显得并不确定。

“嘿，Draco Malfoy！”一个声音挤了进来，莽撞而焦急，“你们看到斑斑了吗？”

“看在上帝的份上，Weasley，假如你能有哪怕一天不这么毛躁，你父亲会晚几年谢顶的。”Draco的注意力被暂时分散了。

“斑斑，那是什么？”Harry好奇地问道。

“别介意，兄弟，我的老鼠挂坠。”红头发的高个儿少年友好地伸出手，“你好，我是Ron，Ron Weasley。”他善意而亲切地揽着Harry的肩，“你一定已经见识过了这个讨厌的家伙，没被他气疯真是奇迹，不是吗？说真的，中学继续跟他同校真令人沮丧。”

“闭嘴，鼬鼠！”Draco拖着长音，眼睛眯了起来。

Harry有一种想要大笑的冲动，即便在贵族学校中，Draco Malfoy的傲慢和优越仍然非常突出。

“Harry Potter。”他友好地回应着，很感激Ron的有趣与随和，毕竟Draco贵族气明显的傲慢和Snape隐隐的敌意令他有些疲惫，他并不很熟悉这个贵族连结着贵族的社会。

Ron听到这个名字，露出敬佩的表情：“你是Potter家的男孩，是吗？”

“是的，我是。”

“你父亲代表伊顿参战，赢得了世界大战王牌飞行员的称号，成为伊顿的骄傲，不是吗？”Ron很激动，“哦，天啊，德国人真是非常讨厌，他们残忍，刻板，傲慢，无趣，不近人情……”

“停止你毫无意义的形容词，红毛。”Draco Malfoy竭力克制着自己的惊讶，“那么，”他停了一会儿，一些被他忽略的八卦忽然间在他脑海中被链接起来，他仔细打量着Harry，“原来你是那个古老波特家族的唯一继承人，在教父Black家度过童年，一个同样古老高贵的家族，是吗？”

Harry耸了耸肩：“我很为父亲是王牌飞行员骄傲，但这没什么了不起，不是吗？”

 

九月的男孩们从一些简单的对话中开始熟识，掂量着谁跟自己更好，体育课的分组，以及小组作业，他们将在朝夕相处中相互了解，参与彼此的生命。他们或许隐约明白等待他们的那等级森严、训练严酷的生活，只是成人世界的一次预演，又或许，他们对自己、家族、以及彼此的关联对于历史的推动，一无所知。

***

时间如鸟翅般飞快地掠过温莎的天空，1936年春天，德国重新占领莱茵非军事区，一战后的和平主义弥漫着欧洲大陆，英法两国懒洋洋地纵容了希特勒的行径。

1936年6月4日，伊顿公学按照数百年的惯例举行着颁奖典礼。男孩们的黑色燕尾服衣襟上，缀着蓝色康乃馨，他们彼此低声私语，谈论着前来观看典礼的王室与权贵们，期待泰晤士河船队游行的盛景。

伊顿的船队对着清晨第一缕阳光开动，船歌仿佛从渺远的天际来，层层叠叠，波浪一般打湿每个少年的骄傲的心。

Draco Malfoy笑着，他的父母骄傲地站在家长队伍里，遥望着他们英俊的小绅士。Malfoy家并没有夸张的泼天财富，但Lucius坚持认为，美丽而血统纯正的外表是一笔无法衡量的财富。

尽管继承了他外表的独子对此有不同的看法，但这一切没有妨碍蓝色康乃馨的温柔配合着Draco的银蓝眼睛，令他看上去比初生婴儿更加纯真。

典礼结束后的一周，Draco照例来到Severus的办公室接受高等数学的提前辅导，他越来越喜欢呆在Snape的办公室，甚至到了一有空就来的地步。

Severus问起缘由，Draco只是说：“先生，我想多了解数学。”

“你还有别的科目，图书馆永远向任何学生敞开大门，我狭窄的办公室并不适合你了解数学。”Severus说。

“您会给我指导，教授。”Draco微笑着解释。

“Severus，Snape教授……我能在这里自习吗？”当Draco Malfoy再一次站在 Snape的办公室里时，男人意识到他该做些什么了。

“这里对教师的标准称呼为‘Sir’，Draco。”Severus正低头批改作业，显然已经受够了他欲言又止的样子，出言矫正道，“你到底有什么事，本周你已经来了三次，每次只是问一些无关痛痒的问题。”

Draco有些害怕，他迟疑着：“先生，关于下周需要提交的报告……拉格朗日乘数在多变量微积分中的应用……我想……”

Severus感到一股无名的怒火在胸中翻腾，他的笔尖停顿了一下，黑曜石般的眼睛变成了石墨的昏暗，但并没有抬头看男孩：“Draco，如果你认为拉格朗日乘数和多变量微积分的论文需要来一周咨询三次的话，我认为你没有必要继续在1班呆着，事实上，我记得对导师隐藏自己的内心并不是伊顿的校训。”

男孩的脸色变得更加苍白，Severus有些不忍：“Draco？”而男孩依旧迟疑着，即使是面对他的怒气。

僵持的十分钟像末日一样漫长，一贯先认输的Draco这次格外倔强，沉默得如同一块岩石，Severus终于忍不住抬起头，当他撞见银蓝双眼正中时，一股熟悉的恐惧铺面而来，他突然读懂了Draco竭尽全力隐藏的恐惧。

他诅咒自己的大意，他怎么能忘记，那是和伊顿图书馆的地基一样,古老而坚不可摧的传统。或许在他的印象里，从小受到专业的训练和精英教育，争强好胜到即便成为Harry Potter第一位朋友，却由于拒绝承认Potter在运动方面无与伦比的天赋与技巧，以及不知收敛那副得理不饶人的恶劣态度，而最终眼看着Potter和Weasley交好的贵族少年，从来不像靠着奖学金生存的那部分学生一样属于弱势。

13岁的男孩长高了许多，孩子气的细腻仍旧没有完全退去，然而在早熟的，模拟着上流社会的伊顿公学，13岁已经不像它本来那样，是个纯真的年龄。

“Draco……”Severus突然不知如何进行这个话题，他沉吟着，继而提出问题：“既然你提到微积分，我想你早已预习过了泰勒级数的章节？” 

男孩对这突然的问题感到非常困惑，他仍旧恭敬地回答：“是的，先生。”

“很高兴听说你在努力学习，”Severus点点头，“我假设你已经熟知了这个概念的历史？”

“非常熟悉，先生。”

“那么，我同样能假设你可以用最简单的语句阐述它？”

Draco回忆着他所看过的简单内容，说道：“一个古老的悖论，先生，希腊的芝诺提出飞矢不动悖论：一只飞行的箭被认为是静止的，因为它在无限细分的任何时点都是静止的，但它从一个时点走向另一个时点需要动能，因此它也是运动的，芝诺想用它来证明运动并不存在。在数学上，演化为无穷级数求和如何能得到有限结果的问题，而泰勒级数的发现解决了它。”

“如此简单的问题却很不熟练，Draco，只举出一个悖论，没有列出无穷级数与有限结果的准确含义。”Severus评价道。

“先生，”Draco犹豫地说，“虽然我并没有深刻理解这个概念本身，但我能理解无限的微小的折磨通常会被认为无关痛痒，然而从一个折磨通向另一个折磨总是存在驱动，这种驱动若是怒火的话，会引起爆发，若是痛苦的话，将会引发毁灭。但直到微积分的方法被应用，泰勒级数被发现，人们并不懂得无穷可微函数的定点值能够用无限级数和的方式来表示。”

“很好，Draco，对于初学者而言，令人印象深刻。”Severus盯着男孩的眼睛，“应用中，泰勒级数通常用来近似计算函数的值，解释‘近似’的含义。”

男孩低头看着Severus的办公桌：“人们在说近似时，通常有两个含义，先生，有些函数的泰勒展开式收敛，却不等于函数值，这是函数本身的性质决定的，这样的函数值只能无限逼近，却无法得到。而另一种‘近似’的含义为，通常估算函数值时，为了便于计算，我们只截取有限的泰勒多项式来做近似估计，省略后面的无穷多的项。”

Severus没有评价，他迅速从椅子上起身，绕过木桌，来到办公室门口，将门砰地一声甩上：“是的，Draco，数学能证明忽略后面项数的合理性。但现实却比数学粗糙无数倍，人们却乐于生活在‘近似’的幻觉之中，对于无穷多微小项数的省略常常只能使世界越来越不精确，在有些时候，比如——”

男人快步走向男孩，Draco困惑中带着明显的畏惧，Severus将他的黑色马甲解开，露出了男孩遍布抓痕的胸膛。

“比如有些男孩，在遇到侵犯的时候，只会愚蠢地拿拉格朗日来找借口躲到教师办公室，而他这么做的唯一原因，是错误地认为这些——”Severus动作温柔下来，他粗糙的，带着温度的手指抚摸着那些伤口和红痕，男孩苍白而美丽的身体颤抖着，像秋天的枯叶般单薄而绝望，黑发男人温和地将男孩抱在怀里，闭上了因痛惜而自责的眼。

“错误地认为这些，只是无关痛痒的，可以被忽略的部分。”黑发男人的手臂坚实而有力，令男孩感到安全和温暖，“Draco，你经受着这样的事，却如此愚蠢地跟我讨论数学。”他低声说，“冗长的关于泰勒级数的解释，自作聪明的类比，明知你的痛苦却逼迫你用不恰当的比喻来暗示自己的需求，你认为这是对数学的爱吗？”

男人小心地放开男孩，领他坐到沙发上：“不是的，Draco，可笑的类比所展现出的软弱和逃避都是对这门学科的侮辱。”

他起身为男孩拿药水，同时悲哀地想到：然而此刻侮辱了这门高贵学科的人，恰恰是自己——他的忽略行为使男孩遭遇难以启齿的羞耻，而他却不敢揭开这个事实。

黑发男人自责着，他太过严厉，Draco希望在他面前展现出优秀，教养和力量，他像塑造艺术品一样培养着男孩，骄傲于他不断的成长和成熟，太过沉醉以至于忽视了这所贵族男校那些古老的传统：欺凌在等级之间盛行，性侵犯更是家常便饭，通常人们认为男孩不会成为性侵犯的受害者，因此许许多多被侵犯者只能将那些接触当做成人礼。

多么合理的，粗鲁的，忽视一切的思维模式和解决方式。

Severus一阵战栗。 

他粗糙的，由于时常握笔而关节生茧的手小心地为男孩上药，稀有的沉默充满他们之间，Severus叹了口气，打破了沉默：“Draco，我记得你会搬出你爸爸来威胁对方，惯用的伎俩，不是吗？”

“是的，从前。”Draco干巴巴地，心不在焉地回答。 

“哦？”

“当所有人都这么做的时候，它就不再管用了。尤其是大家会自动按照父亲的等级行事，没有人蠢到搬出父亲来打压他人——总有比你更厉害的，Severus，你了解这里。”他说这话的时候，丝毫不像个只有13岁的男孩。

“那么，反抗。”Severus强压着怒气，“看上去你只是稍微挣扎，没有打架的痕迹，你没有反抗，Draco。”

“我不能。”男孩平静地说。 

男人停了下来，他冷冷地直视着男孩，黑曜石般的双眼再次变成了石墨的阴沉：“你不能？”他低沉而缓慢地问道。

Draco再次露出了犹豫而斟酌的表情。

“你不愿意说原因，那么告诉我，是谁？”Severus小心翼翼地将男孩翻转过来，背部细腻的皮肤上挂着红痕，腰部乌青遍布——显然，侵犯的同时参杂了一些轻微的虐待，而男孩却理所应当地认为连反抗都不能够。

Draco随着Severus的动作感到抽痛，这似乎唤起了他的某些记忆，他有些赌气，小声回答：“McLaggen，Cormac McLaggen。”

黑发男人再一次停下了动作。

“McLaggen？”他思考起来，一个答案浮现在脑中，他看着男孩躲躲闪闪的样子，最终叹了口气：“老McLaggen跟Lucius有合作，Draco，你的秘密到底是什么？”

男孩几乎到了极限，他投降了。

他试图把快烂掉的恐惧表达清晰，因而有些口齿不清，又有些凶狠：“我父亲的工厂，Malfoy家的工厂，不是指西约克郡的那家，而是后来重新开的另一家，6年前，经营化工，Severus，你是知道的——”他打了个哆嗦，“McLaggen威胁我，说他偷听到了他父亲的谈话，他知道Lucius干的勾当——你知道，他只是想找点乐子，你知道这里是男校，而他已经15岁，这不会造成什么伤害，其他男孩都这么干，Severus。”Draco一边辩解一边陈述，“我没有反抗，那是自愿的，求你，Severus，别告诉别人，否则McLaggen会报复Malfoy……”

Severus解开男孩的白色内裤，检查他的髋部和臀部，男孩已经发育了的性器官泛出粉红色，形状良好，没有伤害。男人满意地替男孩重新穿上衣裤，一个完美的年轻绅士重新出现在他眼前。

“我们低估了孩子，不是吗？”黑发男人意味深长地看着他的男孩，“那么，小Malfoy先生在告诉我，他试图保护父亲的秘密不被泄露出去，而自愿向威胁者屈服？”

“先生——”Draco为Severus话中的轻蔑感到心绞痛，“我——”他不会再管他了，Draco心想，他的先生会对他极为失望。

出乎他意料地，男人只是去给他端了一杯热巧克力：“我没有责怪你，Draco，那不是你的错。趁热喝了它。”他示意Draco，“Lucius迟早会为他的行径付出代价，我只是没想到代价居然如此荒谬。”

Draco心里好过了不少，他用银蓝色的眼睛望着黑发男人，尊敬和亲近中多了一层依赖和信任，最终，他忍不住问：“Severus，那件事是真的吗？你知道我在说什么——”

“是的，Draco，你父亲复制了他罪恶的祖先发明的方法，他不仅使用罪犯作为工人，以便压低成本，他还从欧洲战场上收集战士们的尸骨，磨成肥料。”黑发男人冷冷地说，“工业以这样羞耻的方式积累资本，渡过危机，它的力量却仍旧被广为称颂。”

独自守着父亲这个秘密很多年的男孩，终于感到松了口气。

而他的教授先生，却皱着眉打开了办公室的木门，1936年温暖的阳光洒满了简陋的木质桌椅，光斑逗留在他脚边，温煦的初夏，盛放的玫瑰，这一切宁静和祥和都不足以平息男人内心的焦灼：

欧洲大陆森严的等级制度和贵族傲慢可笑的自以为是，正在一寸一寸为自己挖着坟墓。而他的那位在上流社会的腐朽中不知反抗的男孩，将被他的祖国亲手送上更危险的未来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释与引用】  
> 这章没什么特别的，介绍两个背景：  
> A.约克郡：通常被认为是工业化原罪的发源地。约克郡的核心工业是棉毛纺织，收集欧洲战场尸体的事情已经比较遥远了，把它安排在这里，因为梗很合适，历史史实到底是什么，我就不知道了。呃，不是我不负责任，是我费死劲查遍了也没找到，什么时候找到了，会回来重新编辑。  
> B.关于男校里对男孩的侵犯：这是不是伊顿的事实，我不知道，没有证据这么写有点不负责，恳请伊顿的同学原谅我同人创作的需要，安排了这个情节，对不起。但教会学校对男孩的侵犯和虐待，则是早就被爆烂了的新闻，关于爱尔兰教会虐童案件，随便搜一下都是


	4. Chapter 4

4.

夏天结束的时候，柏林奥运会落下了帷幕。希特勒向全世界宣布着德国的坚强、韧性与令人目眩的严谨。圣火熊熊燃起的那一刻，古老的大英帝国五味杂陈，它已经无法忽视，一个新的力量正以惊人的速度崛起。

政治无可避免地在伊顿各个角落中悄然流行。

男孩们自发地形成了派别。一些古旧的，骄傲的贵族继承人们，认为希特勒只是个“蹩脚的小丑”，他们不在意英国政府懒惰的态度，认为德国这个‘一战的失败者’并没什么可害怕的；而另一些头脑清醒的男孩们，开始认识到纳粹政党上台后，德国经济令人惊讶的复苏，以及德国人膨胀得令人担忧的民族意识。

1937年，一篇可笑的宣传文章成为了伊顿历史课堂上的讨论对象。

“我想你们都读过了这篇名为《“旧俗”新意》（New Meanings For"Inherited Customs"）[4]的文章，谁来发表一下自己的看法？”历史教员Remus Lupin向男孩们提问，“Neville Longbottom？”

“先生，我不是很明白，圣诞节是全人类和平的节日，这是显而易见的，为什么德国人会认为它是‘实实在在的全国和平节日’？”

“请坐，Neville，这篇文章的言论看似可笑，但实质上非常可怕。”Lupin点点头，解释道：“它的作者甚至宣称‘此和平可通过铲除国家敌人比如犹太人、吉普赛人与同性恋者而获得’。文章表达了两点令人担忧的思想，第一，德国将犹太人，吉普赛人，甚至同性恋者当做了国家敌人，而实质上，他们恰恰是弱势的群体，是德国人的挡箭牌。至于第二，我想，那是希特勒明显的嫉妒心——Harry？” 

“先生，即便是在德国，基督徒也不愿意放弃圣诞节的古老传统，你是说他在嫉妒这个吗？”黑发男孩碧绿的眼中满是愤慨。

“我想是的。”Lupin赞许地点头。

红头发的男孩张大了困惑的眼睛：“什么？嫉妒圣诞节？” 

“我想，恐怕德国元首无法忍受自己在民众心中并非首位。”Blaise Zabini一阵见血地指出。

“谢谢，Blaise。”Lupin赞同道：“圣诞节象征着希特勒鄙视的一切——那么，我们不难看出他的野心，不是吗？”

“取而代之——”HarryPotter勇敢地接过了话头。[5]

沉默降临全班，男孩们都觉得不可思议。

“男孩们，我很遗憾地通知大家，明年春天我需要休养一阵子，身体原因，历史课将由Severus Snape教授暂时替代。”Lupin最后说。

“天啊！”Neville Longbottom哀嚎了一声，“Snape一定会把我赶出班级。”

“先生，可他是数学教师——”

“是的，孩子们，但Snape先生曾经的历史成绩全优，并拿到奖学金，他还曾参加世界大战[6]——完全没有任何问题，他会比我教的好的。”

铃声响起来，结束了今天有些漫长的讨论。

*** 

“Draco，你今天没有发言。”下课后，Harry看到Draco Malfoy匆匆路过亨利六世的雕像前，他追了上去。 

淡金色的脑袋转过来面向他，Draco有些惊讶：“我以为自从一年前，我对你的赢球大发脾气之后，你就不再跟我说话了。”

祖母绿的眼睛闪烁着一丝不确定：“我以为你恨我。”

“是有点。”Draco向他扯了扯嘴角，“我明显的嫉妒心——”

“看在上帝的份上，Draco，”Harry感到无以名状的恼火，“我已经受够了这些，我连父亲什么样子都没有见过，我宁愿拿一切荣誉和优待换得他的复活，我宁愿不来这里，不赢那场该死的球！”

Draco笑了起来，银蓝的瞳孔在日光下纯澈透明，他低声说：“你更喜欢跟Weasley呆在一起，不是吗？”

“Ron？是啊，呃，我非常喜欢他，非常——”他无奈地说，“可这和我跟你的敌对有什么关系？我们并不是敌人，你知道的。你第一个向我伸出了友谊之手，记得吗？”

“没错，Harry，”Draco淡金色的头发垂落了一丝，他冲他眨眨眼睛：“你喜欢他吗，Harry？”

“什么？”男孩瞪大了祖母绿的双眼，“Draco？我喜欢——哦！不，你不是这个意思，你想问——”

Draco点点头：“你没想过这些，对吗？Lupin在课堂上说，希特勒反对犹太人，吉普赛人，和……”

“同性恋。”Harry帮他说完，Draco微笑起来，这使得黑发男孩局促不安，“Draco，哦，天啊，难道你是？”

Draco有些迷茫：“我不知道，Harry，或许是，我猜，但我不确定。”他不打算把McLaggen曾经做过的事告诉Harry，虽然侵犯和欺凌是校园里公开的秘密，但总有一些人只是听说它们，而另一些人则秘密地经历着它们。

“Draco，我不喜欢Ron，如果你是这个意思的话，他是我最好的朋友。”Harry有些替金发男孩难过，他试探着说：“不知什么让你困扰，你需要什么来证明自己的取向吗？”

“我只是随便问问，Harry，我对你可没什么兴趣，别露出这幅表情。”Draco烦躁地说，“我们就要换历史老师了，不是吗？”他没头没尾地咕哝道。

两个男孩一同向宿舍走去，压低声音交谈。

当他们绕到古老的石墙背后，确认没人别人在偷听时，Draco犹豫地说：“我曾经赞同希特勒，现在也没有完全不赞同。犹太人，你知道，还有可怕的吉普赛人，他们抢占了土地，没有良好的习惯，抢夺了我们的财富——”

“Draco Malfoy！”Harry难以置信地看着他：“很难想象你竟然会这么认为。他们是人，人需要生存，他们有这个权力，反对他们的生存权无法解决任何问题，你真幼稚。”

“但如果希特勒只是把他们赶出欧洲，没什么不可以，我们的就业机会是有限的，英国并没有从萧条中完全复苏，而德国，德国早已实现了充分就业，Harry，想象一下吧，多么伟大的成就！”

“可他却连同性恋也要反对，不是么，Draco？”Harry尖锐地说，“同性恋也抢占财富和土地，必须为经济的萧条负责吗？”

Draco沉默了，当他们从石墙的狭窄角落中绕出来时，他抬手碰了一下Harry乱糟糟的黑发，便向他说了再见。

男孩们都没有注意到的是，Severus Snape恰巧夹着文件从拐角急匆匆走出，看到了Draco和Harry的告别。

*** 

随着少年年龄的增长，时间旅行的速度仿佛成倍加快。Draco印象里，1936年的夏日玫瑰并没有枯萎太久，1938年春天，细雨过后，鲜嫩的黄水仙早已开遍英伦三岛。

而几个月之后，他将迎来15岁的生日。 

伊顿最受欢迎的、亲切可敬的历史教员先生Remus Lupin，由于病情始终不大乐观，不得不停止了工作。

代课教员Severus Snape匆匆走进教室，黑色的袍子在身后飞舞。他站在讲台上站稳，审视着一张张木桌后的15岁少年，眼睛冷漠、空洞，使人想到两条漆黑的隧道。

“关于这门课曾经的授课方式，我无意诟病，但也不会遵循。”他在银针落地都清晰可闻的寂静中缓缓开口，“文本，事实，背诵，讨论，这些惯常的历史教育形式，只适合傻乎乎的13岁男孩，而诸位已经15岁，修习的是属于A-level的历史课程。”他说话的声音几乎比耳语略高一些，但人人都听清了他说的每一个字。 

“你们到这里来为的是学习存在与时间的神秘联系与对它的正确认识、严谨考据。”他带着威慑的力量扫视全班，“由于这门课长期以来被当做贵族们自我催眠的魔药，自大少年自我吹嘘的资本，并长年提供给毫无事实可言的诗歌与艺术以话题，所以你们中间有许多人不会相信它实际上是所有科目里最需要客观大脑的一门学科。我并不指望你们能真正领会时间序列中的虚拟，偏差，确定性，与必然性的逻辑所在，你们不会真正懂得重复而微妙的过去蕴含的巨大财富，那窜入人脑海埋下危险种子的微不足道的事件，那指挥了未来的魔力之手是怎样决定命运……我可以教会你们怎样提高声望，酿造荣耀，甚至预知未来——但必须有一条，那就是你们不是我经常遇到的那种笨蛋傻瓜才行。”

他讲完短短的开场白之后，全班哑然无声。[7]

Lupin总是和蔼地鼓励他们，给他们讲述一切有趣的，温情而严肃的历史，开出精心挑选的书单，引导他们探讨，挖掘，教会他们学会尊敬历史，从中吸取教训，懂得道理。而Snape一上来就给他们下马威。

Snape无视班级里的紧张气氛，流利地开始背诵道：“巨大的经济发展导致社会阶层的变化。小手工业者逐渐消亡，工人独立生存的可能性日渐渺茫；作为结果工人明显地无产阶级化，出现了一个产业工人的阶层。其最基本特征就是工人永远无法找到属于自己的生计。他是货真价实地一无所有。他的晚景凄凉，生不如死。”[8]

他停下来，教室里的男孩被这段话所传达的，对工人的不幸命运，那深切的同情和悲哀所蛊惑。

“Potter！”他突然说，“请告诉我们，这段话的出处。”

Harry吓了一跳，他站起来，努力回忆着他所阅读过的所有文献里，最符合这段话风格的文章，最终，他有了主意：“我不确定，但我猜，先生，卡尔·马克思，《资本论》？”

Severus冷酷地撇着嘴角，转向Draco：“你的意见？”

浅金发色的男孩站起来，回答道：“先生，这是阿道夫·希特勒于1925年出版的《我的奋斗》中的章节。”

“很好，Draco，虽然我为Potter先生自以为是的空虚大脑感到抱歉，但我更乐意知道，你是如何得知这段话的出处的？”Snape冷冷地问，“13年前的一本小册子，充满了幼稚，偏见，不成熟的激愤，改变世界的狂热口吻，以及可笑的，虚伪的，泛滥的同情心。”

“我读过，先生。”Draco有些犹豫地说。

Snape的眼睛变得更加空洞而冷硬。“是吗，Draco，成年人一直在低估青少年，不是么。”他轻声说道，“我听说你们非常关心政治，年轻的先生们？那么你一定知道，3月发生了什么？”

“德国吞并了奥地利，先生。”Draco回答。

Severus转向仍然站着的另一个男孩：“我假设你对英国政府的表现会有稍微的了解，Potter？”

“张伯伦政府没有做出任何实质性的阻挠，先生。”Harry说道。

“很好，坐下，你们两个。”Snape再一次扫视全班，“那么，评论一下英国政府的行为。Nott先生？

一个傲慢的声音回答道：“希特勒会满足的，他只是想要奥匈帝国，没必要再去招惹德国，1918年他们已经投降——”

Severus瞟了他一眼，没做评论，“Zabini？”

“可能他不只是想要奥匈帝国，但这与英国有什么关系呢？中立并没什么错，为了别国而战斗只会得不偿失，但必要时候的援助可能是必须的。”高挑而深肤色的少年说。

“Longbottom先生？”Snape继续问。

“政府应当阻止德国，它没有守信用，违反了《凡尔赛和约》。”Neville不确定地阐述自己的观点。

“Weasley？”他不打算遗漏任何一个人。

“希特勒是个疯子，对不起，先生，可看看他做了什么，英国应当教训他，先生。”Ron为自己的激动有些不好意思。

Severus看向黑发男孩的碧绿双眼：“Potter？”

Harry沉思了一会儿：“先生，我认为这是个非常危险的信号，战争后的德国被剥削地太过分，它早就想着撕毁《凡尔赛和约》，而如今德国的力量早已超出的英国，战争根本无法避免，英国政府太大意了。”

Snape打量着给出观点的男孩们，一张张年轻的脸庞，带着求知的热切，以及置身世界的无措和希望。只剩下一个男孩了，他不得不看着Draco 的位置，盯着那双银蓝的眼睛问：“Malfoy先生？”

Draco迷茫地看着他，回答道：“先生，英国政府应当阻止他，因为——希特勒的力量不仅强大，而且蛊惑人心，那非常，非常的——迷人。”

他站在自己国家的立场上，说了实话。

 

那是1938年的4月，苏台德区自治。在遥远的英格兰南部，旱金莲匍匐盛放，鲜红的花瓣与碧绿的圆叶缠绕，夹杂着最后一丝寒冷的暖风灌进教室的后门，15岁的少年已经不能再被称为孩子，他们的骨骼快速地发育，心智前所未有地动荡在怀疑和盲从之间，世界观开始支离破碎。

每个时代的人心中埋藏着不同的隐痛，而1938年，是那个时代的人们心中，暴风前最后的平静。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释与引用】
> 
> [4]关于这篇文章的讨论材料来源，以及一部分观点的评价，化用自John Brownlee的文章《希特勒对圣诞节做了什么》  
> 【文章摘要】1933年，纳粹党夺得政权，圣诞节成为首要改造项目之一，连圣诞老人也岌岌可危。  
> 【文章网络地址】http://www.fastcompany.cn/go.php?m=content&c=index&a=show&catid=16&id=1146  
> [5]希特勒嫉妒圣诞老人，我也觉得不可思议，如果不愿意费劲去阅读上条引用里给出的文章，我把个人认为非常核心的观点贴在这里，以便在我的描写和叙述不大清楚的时候做补充：  
> “圣诞节象征着希特勒鄙视的一切事物。”  
> “圣诞老人倍受爱戴，就连纳粹党也无法与之宣战。”  
> “纳粹党为圣诞另起新名：Rauhnacht，意思是“狂暴之夜”（the Rough Night），带有一丝挑衅人的暴力暗示。”  
> “纳粹统治年间，在圣诞树上挂假手榴弹和机关枪也是司空见惯的。”  
> “我们无法接受德国圣诞树和伯利恒（Bethlehem，耶稣诞生地）某个马槽里的婴儿床扯上关系。”  
> “1941年那场派对上，希特勒才会与所有圣诞暴徒围坐一桌却仍然郁郁寡欢，也许他看到了来自未来世界的圣诞节鬼魂。”  
> [6]世界大战：在二战开始之前，人们普遍将一战称为“世界大战”，下文的所有“世界大战”，都是指第一次世界大战  
> [7]这段是不是很眼熟？没错，我改编了罗琳的《哈利波特与魔法石》‘魔药课老师’那一章节，对斯内普教授的精彩描写，我个人实在是非常喜欢这一段，认为它表现出来了斯内普教授的特质。基本上我就是因为这一段很早就沦为脑残粉的，甚至Alan都木有演的时候，我就觉得他超酷了哈哈：）但由于魔药和历史太不搭界了，所以凑合着看吧。  
> [8]阿道夫·希特勒在监狱中写的《我的奋斗》一文，其实非常有阅读的价值，这里有一篇凤凰网关于纳粹起源的解读，有兴趣的同学可以看看，但虽然思想都起源于对弱者的同情，其实《资本论》讨论的问题，和希特勒根本不是一个领域啊，插一句，中国人所脑补的《资本论》，和马克思所写的《资本论》，差距还是蛮大的。  
> 附地址：http://news.ifeng.com/history/special/faguodageming/200907/0713_7277_1247491.shtml  
> [9]《凡尔赛和约》这种举世闻名的东东，就不贴详细注释了


	5. Chapter 5

5.

1938年9月末，英格兰诸郡的大街小巷，一沓一沓散发着油墨清香的报纸被加印，飞奔的报童叫喊着同样的新闻：张伯伦首相从慕尼黑会议带来了好消息！

伊顿的历史课堂再度聚焦德意志。

“在我国历史上这是第二次把光荣的和平从德国带回唐宁街。”Snape将报纸啪地甩到讲桌上，环视教室里的男孩：“张伯伦的原话。”毫不掩饰的讽刺使得初秋的阴郁平添一丝压迫。

“光荣的和平，嗯？”他讥笑道。

“首相带来了好消息，先生，丘吉尔的演讲嘘声一片，英国民众热爱和平，他们讨厌那位凶狠激动的战争主义者，不是吗？”Nott得意地说。

Severus Snape抿着嘴，看不出一点表情。 

“胡说，Nott，丘吉尔才不是战争主义者，真正的战争主义者是德国人，他只是反对战争而已！”Ron不满地反驳，“丘吉尔在公开演讲中说：‘我们已经遭到一次完全、彻底的失败’。我认为他是对的，Harry一直都这样认为，不是吗，Harry？”

Harry完全赞同Ron的观点：“希特勒和纳粹德国的危险程度，英国若是仍旧意识不到的话，就太遗憾了，Nott，粉饰太平是最愚蠢的行为，英国今天对捷克置身事外，明日将饱尝自私自利的苦果。” 

“停止争吵，男孩们。”Snape打断了他们，“Potter，你对阿道夫·希特勒的评价？”

“他会发动战争的，一旦他这样做了，就会成为人类历史上最邪恶的人，给英国带来意想不到的灾难，先生，我认为丘吉尔说的非常有道理……”

“先生，可是希特勒签署了不侵犯英国领土的和约，他承诺不会发动战争。”Zabini插话道，“我们在评价一件未发生的事情，在讨论一个一周前才成为历史的事件，先生，这不大合适，我是说，历史应当站在远处观察才能客观。”

Snape的课堂从来没有如此无序，他却罕见地根本不想维持纪律，取而代之，他不自觉地往Draco Malfoy所坐的位置望去。年满15岁的Draco并没有Harry Potter那样的坚毅和果决的神情，他苍白的肤色在英伦初秋的凉意中近乎透明，少年扬起脸，向他咧开一个熟悉的微笑。

“很合适，Blaise。”Draco开口，他的声音很轻，带着一贯的傲慢，“对于遥远历史的研究反而不如对于眼下历史的把握更加困难，时间没有镜子，我们经历‘现在’，却无法看到‘现在’，因此‘现在’比‘过去’离我们更加遥远，如你所言，这是困难，可困难就是意义，否则，意义是什么？”[10]

“Draco，可你无法对‘现在’置身事外，因此你无法克服那样的困难而变得理性，不是吗？”Zabini坦陈他的困惑。

“Blaise，如果你的儿子，或者孙子，成为了历史学家的话，他的一项任务就是考据你对‘此刻’的态度——当然，前提是‘此刻’在历史上会成为有价值的时刻。”Draco快速地回答道，“置身事外不是‘能否’的问题，而是‘必须’的问题——对于我们的历史课来说。”[10]

“那么，Draco，你对于阿道夫·希特勒的理解呢？”Harry突然盯着他问道。

“我？”Draco没有去看Harry的眼睛，而是把目光集中在木桌的一小块区域上，仿佛被数百年的木质吸引了一般，他再抬起头来的时候，Harry祖母绿的眼睛倒映出他僵硬而犹豫的表情，Severus知道，那是Draco Malfoy想要撒谎，却同时掂量讲实话的神色。

“我对他的理解——我曾经说过，Harry，他很迷人，但是的，英国政府不应当相信他。”

“你怎么能够觉得一个人迷人的同时反对他？”

迟疑了一下，Draco摇了摇头，最终岔开了话题，他拒绝再透漏更多思想。

有那么一瞬，Draco隐秘而孤独的神情狠狠击中了听着男孩们争论的黑发男人的心。

Severus Snape突然再度被令人窒息的悔恨淹没，他不需要把Draco Malfoy叫到办公室谈话也能知道男孩无意继续话题的缘由——所有人的讨论只是围绕着战争是否会发生而进行，无论Nott，Zabini，Potter，Weasley，还是Longbottom，他们在明确地、竭尽全力地避免战争，他们的区别只是对战争是否会发生而争执。但只有一个人，他的确站在自己国家的立场上说了实话，他中立而客观地陈述着两个事实，却从未表达过对战争的厌恶。

Severus Snape闭上眼睛，他感到宿命的鹰隼从泰晤士河的上方滑翔而过，所有人都在激烈争论和猜想的时候，这个睿智而饱经风雨的黑发男人，已经开始等待最终审判的降临。

***

1939年很快到来，英法历史上没有哪个春天如此令人失望，风信子染上结核一样低垂着头，铃兰失去了润泽的外表，黄水仙也沉默不言：斯洛伐克宣布独立，捷克被完全吞并，张伯伦的绥靖政策在万众瞩目的、对和平的向往中，宣告失败。玫瑰再也不是单纯爱与美的象征，数月之后，英伦骑士保卫家园的决心就会如同古老的玫瑰刺一般尖利而果决。

1939年夏天，Draco Malfoy并没有回到Malfoy庄园里度过暑假。他一整天一整天地呆在Snape的书房中阅读。

他挑选的都是长篇大论且佶屈聱牙的文本，书的留白处涂满了Severus坚毅而稍显凌乱的笔迹。

“Draco，你在把所有时间都用来学习单一的科目，我记得很早就告诫你这样不会有益于你的进步。”Severus敲了敲书房的门，将金发少年从书中的世界拉出来。

Draco抬起头，他彻夜的阅读和记录使得白皙的皮肤变得有些粗糙干涩，严重的黑眼圈显示着他正在透支精力。 

“Severus，”看见黑发男人，少年显得很高兴，“我正有问题要问你。”

“什么？”

“1914-1918年的欧洲战争中，谁应当负主要责任呢？”

“你的问题显然用不着我来回答，关于这场战争的纪念碑和诗歌到处都是，女王向保卫家园的烈士致以崇高的敬意。我注意到你正在阅读的一些书，很明确，那段历史起源于德国人的军备竞赛和野心，最终却以可笑的失败告终，于是德国被认为需要承担一切责任，而《凡尔赛和约》制裁了它。”

“Severus，如果你并不信这些陈词滥调的话，为什么不告诉我你的真实想法呢？”少年紧盯着黑发男人。

Severus与坐在地板上的金发少年四目短暂相接，继而转开眼，凝视着蜘蛛巷外狭窄可怖的街道，一位出门倒垃圾的老妇人颤颤巍巍地消失在拐角处。

“真实想法并不重要，Draco，重要的是，那场战争成为17世纪以来最血腥的战役，大英帝国有120多万人死亡，超过200万人伤残，Lupin教授让你们背诵了如此之多的、歌颂那个时期可怜战士们的哀歌，诗歌记录着荣耀与耻辱，这难道还不够吗？”

“听听这个，Severus，”Draco忽视了他的答非所问，“‘所有的纪念塔，阵亡者碑，两分钟默哀，它们真正目的不是‘唯恐我们遗忘’，而是‘唯恐我们记得’。”[11]

“这是——”

“你的笔记，Severus，日期是1923年12月。抱歉，我并不是有意偷看，但它就写在这本书的空白处。”

黑发男人的漆黑双眼再次变成了空洞的隧道，寒冷而尖利。

Draco叹了口气，他站起身来，走到他的导师身边：“Severus，5619个伊顿人参加了那场战争，其中1157人牺牲，我想，活下来和死去的人里面，或许会有当时尚未毕业或刚毕业的少年，比如……”

“是的，比如我，战争结束的时候我也只有15岁。”

“为了祖国而战，Severus？”

“或许是的，如果这样的言论能骗骗傻瓜的话。”

“那么？”

Severus没有立即回答，而是带着Draco走上古老而摇摇欲坠的楼梯，木头年久失修，嘎吱作响，但没有人在意，他们径直走向阳台。 

站在稍高的地方眺望远景，自第一次Severus向他介绍约克大教堂之后，这便成为了他们相处和交谈时必不可少的习惯，Draco也多次爬上Severus的阳台，看过这个街区并不完全的一部分景色。

然而这次，他却注意到一些曾经忽略的事情：他从前并没有认真理解过Severus生活的环境，他理所应当地认为一个成年的，性格冷漠，不喜交际的男人或许会由于避人耳目而选择这样脏乱而恐怖的街区居住，可他头一次想到，当年的Severus还只是个孩子。

“Draco，你从没好好看过这个街区和这条陋巷，对么？”黑发男人缓缓开口，“我曾经以为这里居住着一些巫师，熟知黑魔法，否则这条巷子不会有如此之多的老鼠和害虫，脾气暴躁的父亲，佝偻着脊背的母亲，以及目光阴冷势力的邻居。”

贵族少年窘迫于自己挑起的话头，不知该作何回应：“很抱歉，Severus，我只是想知道一些关于战争的事情，如果让你不自在，你可以不说……”

“我正在谈论战争，Draco。”男人没有介意，“那些冒着黑烟的烟囱，和常年蒸腾着酸雾的工厂，让我以为那是巫师的坩埚，熬制可以掌控生死的魔药。父亲不思进取，常年赌博，但母亲头脑聪明，她告诫我，如果我一直努力学习，能够得到奖学金去伊顿，或别的什么学校，就能够离开这里。” 

金发少年看着男人乌黑的头发，努力想象着和他的童年完全不同的人生。

“我要和几千名‘一出生就在伊顿名单上’的男孩竞争，并且拿到奖学金，不大容易，但如果你用所有时间来学习，也不大难。”Severus耳语般回忆着，他的声音几乎不参杂任何感情，“可惜那里从来不是一个公平的地方，所有人都闭口不言，因此只有亲身经历的人才会知道，不是吗？”

Draco猛地害怕起来，他结结巴巴地问：“Sev……Severus，难道……”

“没有，Draco，并不是每个少年都有同样的遭遇。”男人安慰地说，他短暂地扫视了一眼男孩的浅金色头发和柔韧的轮廓，“比起一些臭猪对你的幻想，当时却几乎没有人愿意接近我，一些恶劣的，自大的人只是爱好捉弄人，给自己找乐子而已。是的，那些贵族，古老的，骄傲的Black家族，Potter家族，以及Lestrange家族……”

“Potter……Potter？”Draco迷惑地问。

“显然，Draco，Potter，我见过最自大，傲慢，骄横，任性，自以为是的家族。”

“Harry一直认为你特别讨厌他，而我们总是劝他你几乎没有喜欢过任何学生——”

“如果他那个愚蠢的父亲没有先于他给我留下深刻印象的话，我认为你对他的劝慰非常可信。”黑发男人嗤之以鼻地说，“那个男孩和他父亲一样傲慢而自大，脾气粗鲁，但在大问题上有颗光明正义的心，总是被一群人围绕着，成为领头的那个人，你一边嫉妒一边喜欢他，不是吗，Draco？”

“不，Severus！我以为你在讲战争……”

“是的，战争，Draco。贵族，资本，天生的剥削性和不平等，只有鲜血才能洗去它的罪恶。”Severus轻轻地说。

少年银蓝色的瞳孔猛然间放大，如果他没有理解错的话——“Severus！你在说，你是自愿参加那场战争的？！”

“的确如此，Draco，我自愿地参加了那场灭绝人性的，以利益为核心的，血腥恐怖的，绞肉机一样的战争，徘徊在死亡边缘，并且最终明白，那是一场没有赢家的战争，英国战士们的牺牲是自尝苦果。”男人回想起他尚且年轻幼稚的那个年代，死亡和鲜血印满了他的桌布，餐盘中央是激进、狂热，而他每日狼吞虎咽，以之为食。“Draco，我如何回答那些问题：事实是什么？谁该为战争负责？” 

“可军备竞赛，英德的军备竞赛，Severus，不管你是否自愿……你无法决定德国人的行动，不是吗？”

“是的，Draco，的确是有一场军备竞赛，但实际上英国主导了它，我们就是战争的原因，至少是一部分原因。”他停了一会儿，“为了忘掉这个真正的事实，我们不仅对德国人严苛地剥削，让它们的经济疲软，毫无喘息的机会，而面对英国战士们的亲人，又不断地怀念，追思，赞美，哀悼，并且拒不承认即将爆发的另一场战争。”[11]

“即将爆发的另一场战争！”

“是的，Draco，你很清楚，你甚至赞同德意志元首的某些做法：优越感，种族清洗政策！你被蛊惑了，隐藏着自己内心的，激进、狂热的少年。”黑发男人压低声音，“Draco，你不明白的是，一旦它真的爆发，潘多拉的魔盒将被打开，你根本不明白自己面临着什么样的，灭绝人性的恐怖——来自被欺压者的愤怒，和来自从未经历过苦难的贵族少年的骄傲任性，根本是两回事。”

无人听见这次谈话，更无人记录，但记忆像支有头脑的羽毛笔，自动把这些艰难的回忆刻在人心深处，在日后的岁月里逐渐显现出浓绿的墨色。而此时此刻的淡金发色少年和黑眸男人，就这样久久地站在蜘蛛巷一栋旧公寓的阳台上，久到日落余晖在天边隐去，久到晚风呼啸而过，席卷着英伦夏日最末的温度。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释和引用】  
> [10]这一章的灵感来源是一部电影《历史系男孩》，电影中的老师教导学生关于历史的理解，我非常喜欢，把那段台词贴在这里：）  
> 这就是历史，作为旁观者来研究它。我们对于过去的观点会改变，当回首过去，紧邻我们的是一片死寂，我们看不见。正是由于我们看不见，历史中没什么比“现在”，离我们更加遥远。历史学家的一项任务是预测我们对于这样一个时代的看法。即使是这样恐怖的年代。  
> [11]电影中的另一个场景，Severus的那段笔记，不是我的思想，而是电影中那位老师的思想，或者是这部电影编剧的思想，我只是真心觉得Severus对待历史的看法，与此无异：）  
> 1914年，德国并不想作战。的确有一场军备竞赛，但实际上英国主导着一切。为什么没有人肯承认这一点？  
> 这就是为什么，那些死去的人。死亡人数。  
> 我们甚至不愿意承认这场战争有一部分是我们的错，因为死的人太多了。巨大的哀悼掩盖了史实。所有的纪念塔，阵亡者碑，两分钟默哀，它们真正目的不是“唯恐我们遗忘”，而是“唯恐我们记得”。  
> 因为怀念是最好的遗忘方式。  
> 至于所有这些真相，忘记它们。  
>  历史真相是最软弱无用的。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

1939年9月1日是个星期五，如果阿道夫·希特勒在这一年的八月不幸病逝，他或许将成为德意志历史上最受爱戴的元首，功过难评，谜一般无解；但不难预见，随着时间的流逝，他曾经的一切过失将如同流沙般被冲洗干净，只留下后世的人们愿意相信的零星碎片。

然而他却身体健康，精神矍铄，并且野心膨胀到了空前的高度。

9月1日，德国的空军以闪电般的速度偷袭波兰，9月3日，英法不得不对德消极宣战，9月17日，苏俄落井下石，紧随德国其后出兵波兰，之后的一个月内，孤立无援的波兰全境沦陷。

那一年9月，16岁的Draco Malfoy本应开始在伊顿的新学期，但历史在这里打了一个波折号，将他的命运推向了另一个维度，他注定无法像普通男孩一样，在两年后的毕业典礼上，兴奋地踩踏伊顿美丽的草坪。[12]

当Severus Snape在入伍名单上看到Malfoy的姓氏时，他的不幸预感终于成为了现实。这一次，一贯以荣耀和名声为重的Lucius Malfoy也忧心忡忡，他甚至冲到征兵官员那里，请求撤销对Draco Malfoy入伍的批准，付出多少金钱都可以。

“别费力气了，Lucius。”Severus低声劝慰着老友，“即便这次他们收受了你的贿赂，不远的将来Draco依然会走向战场，这场战争不会短时间内结束，它持续的时间将至少与世界大战匹敌，国家会鼓动每一个青年男性入伍。” 

“Severus！Draco尊敬你，你是他最喜欢的老师，你知道他为什么会主动报名入伍？”Lucius绝望地问道，“Narcissa几乎哭瞎了眼，她已经好几个星期没睡着过。”

“很难理解吗，Lucius？”Severus的嘴角撇成一道尖利的弧线，“当一位年轻的贵族发现他的父亲买死尸来磨成肥料的时候，我很难觉得他会仍旧认为工业是一种正直的力量。”

Lucius长大嘴巴。Severus自顾自往下说。

“尤其是，我猜他可能读了Malfoy家族收买死尸的资料记录——欧洲战场成为Malfoy家工业发轫和发展的原料产地，而尸体，Lucius，这种普通男孩甚至只敢在垃圾一样的恐怖小说里认识的事物，Draco却一直知道它们是自己家产业的原料。”

“可是……可是……”Lucius难以置信地看着黑发男人，他优雅的铂金发色和蓝灰色的双眼与Draco那么相似，他差一点就成功地将那个男孩培养成和他一样执迷于工业力量和财富魅力的继承人，“这怎么会对他的自愿参战造成影响？”

“你的宝贝儿子认同希特勒的思想，认为犹太人抢占了英国的生意和就业机会，他赞同那个愚蠢却可怕的魔头的观点，如果他不愿意把责任推到他令人尊敬的父亲头上，他总得为自己找个借口——都怪犹太人，父亲才要不择手段，不是吗。”Severus低声轻语，语调里带着不正常的压抑，“真是和你的政治立场不谋而合啊。”

Lucius愤怒而羞愧地攥紧了银手杖的蛇头，蛇碧绿的双眼仿佛要喷出火舌。“Severus，就算如你所言，他追随希特勒——可他报名参加的是英国军队！”

Severus沉默了。他仔细看着Lucius手杖上那条蛇，精细华美的设计，祖母绿宝石的眼睛，很美丽，也古老，却蕴藏着一种隐秘的残忍力量——Malfoy家族的标志。

“Lucius，让Narcissa多给那孩子包些糖果。”最后，黑发男人只是这样回答他的朋友，“他喜欢吃巧克力，甜食，或许他能够聪明到藏些巧克力糖，带到枯燥的军队里去。”

***

伊顿的图书馆是古老的中世纪建筑，木制墙裙直通墙顶，书橱紧贴墙壁，全部以枣红油漆。Draco此刻就靠在厚实美丽的红漆书橱上，不远处有个少年爬上桌子，正在明净的玻璃窗上用白色蜡笔写公式。更远一些，男孩们正在讨论问题，估计是被某道高等代数题难住了，Snape先生一向喜欢以严格要求的名义刁难学生。 

他自少年起在这里学习与生存，和同伴导师休戚与共：严格地作息，艰苦地训练，超负荷地学习，和所有男孩一样，在冷硬的木板床上熬过无数个夜晚，以至于圣诞假期回到Malfoy庄园里，他需要很花几天来习惯那张柔软而华贵的大床。他经历了一些不愿提起的羞辱，也曾作为‘老人’，对低年级学生摆出一副傲慢与讽刺的姿态，给他们下马威；他经历了挫败，嫉妒，同时也由于努力而获得一些荣誉，而今，在他即将离开时，对此流连不舍，几乎生出一股纯然的离别之情。

金发少年意识到，伊顿烙印在他心头的，是这个古老民族厚重的历史与灿烂的文明。

——但是不够。

Draco望着窗外平静的高天，阴沉的天空和连绵的冻雨是这个季节的惯常天气，偶尔几天太阳会出来，比如今日。然而秋分之后，阳光日渐稀薄，英伦11月阴郁的冬天很快会到来，标志性的西风会终日吹鼓旗帜，告诉人们北大西洋的威力不容小觑。

是的，Draco想，他在伊顿学习了如此之多，但是不够。那位急匆匆走来，站在他一步之外的黑发男人，显然比他怒气冲冲的父亲更明白他的想法。

送走Lucius后的Severus Snape，径直来到Draco Malfoy下午惯常呆的地方。他隔着红漆书橱，望着少年淡金色的头发：逐渐摆脱中性柔美的Draco，在下午三点的温暖日光中显得那么英俊；男人计算着他们相识的年份，这让他感到衰老正悄然降临。Severus做了个手势，一言不发地转身而去。金发少年对这个手势熟悉至极，他跟上他的老师，看上去乖顺地仿佛仍旧是那个年仅7岁的天真男孩，害怕自己的波乐帽歪掉。

“自作主张的坚持报名，Draco，嗯？”Severus发问。

加农场（Cannon　Yard）[13]就在图书馆对面，僻静无人，那门‘世界大战时的真家伙’——加农大炮，正百无聊赖地立在场地中央，像个退伍的老兵。

少年抚摸着大炮炮身，它灰黑色的外表由于风雨侵蚀而剥落了黑色漆皮，露出里面斑驳的金属：“Severus，你曾经也有16岁。司汤达说‘我的灵魂若不熊熊燃烧，必将永经磨难。’这句话被抄写在你藏书的扉页上，不是吗？”

“战争不是儿戏，要付出的代价你无法想象。暑假的时候我想已经说得很明白了，年轻的时候我愤怒而盲目，Draco。”Severus漆黑的双眼里映出少年的轮廓。

“Severus，你记得吗，准备伊顿入学考试的时候，你告诉我许多神奇的鸟类，被人类的传说赋予深刻的含义。”Draco在记忆宫殿里搜寻着那些珍贵的回忆，“有一种鸟类，被称为‘荆棘鸟’，一生只能唱一次歌，于是自离巢便开始寻找荆棘树，为的只是把那根最长，最尖利的刺插入胸膛，用生命换取让天地黯然的歌喉，犹如天籁。”[14]

Draco银蓝色的眼睛只闪烁着一丝压抑的光芒，Severus却觉得，那比星辰更加耀眼。

“最美好的东西只能用深痛巨创来换取，Severus，每个人对‘最美好’的定义不尽相同，但那值得献出一切，你明白。”他知道男人会理解的，他们有不同的童年，却有相似的灵魂。于是金发少年冲男人微笑起来，那个熟悉的，有些任性的笑容，缓缓将Severus逼至窒息的边缘。

黑发的男人没有继续质问，他抬起自己曾经握过枪支的手，也抚摸着世界大战留下来的这门大炮：“Draco，这门大炮，原本是为了让伊顿的学子‘向图书馆进军’，真理的海洋就在面前，而你一无所知，那时候你会惊讶于严谨逻辑和科学的美和神秘，一切荣耀和耻辱在永恒的真理面前不值一提。”[15]

“这是你喜爱高等数学的缘由？”Draco问道，“你一直希望我也感受到这些？让它浇熄我对于世界变化的过激反应？”

“我们的英格兰永远爱着虚名，如果肯有人真正探索科学的美，就会发现犹太人是多么聪明、勤奋，并拥有令人惊讶的智慧。这样，英国贵族多少能学会尊重别人的头脑，而不仅仅因为异教徒的缘故，对其进行长达几个世纪的迫害。”Severus将手伸向口袋，掏出一个书签扔给Draco，枯萎的蓟花标本在泛黄的羊皮纸底色上显得别具一格，“带着他，Draco，如果我无法阻止你走弯路，那么只能希望你回来再感受这些。”

Draco几乎产生了一种落泪的冲动，他踮起脚，凑近男人。黑发男人威严而饱经风雨的身躯纹丝不动，任由Draco在下午灿烂的阳光中，如羽毛拂过一般，在他左脸颊烙下一个吻，然后再次向他微笑起来。

男人转过身，用低沉的声音咕哝道：“Draco，别笑。”

他向他摇了摇头，补充了一句，“活下来。”，便径直离去。

***

日影西斜，Draco独自站了许久，决定告别多愁善感，从大炮前离开。他仔细地回忆着那份入伍名单上的一个个名字，直到停在到校舍门前，屋内传来一阵一阵依稀可辨的欢呼和起哄。

显然，入伍名单的公布，在伊顿的宿舍里正引起着轩然大波。

不过，比起Draco Malfoy近乎疯狂的偏执行为，其他男孩的理由显得光明和高尚许多。

“我没有别的，只有热血、辛劳、眼泪和汗水献给大家……你们问：我们的目的是什么？我可以用一个词来答复：胜利，不惜一切代价去争取胜利，无论多么恐怖也要争取胜利，无论道路多么遥远艰难，也要争取胜利，因为没有胜利就无法生存。”Harry Potter的声音极富煽动性，他闪耀着狮子般荣耀和力量的脸庞上，浮现着热切的神情，他旁边聚集着许多羡慕而敬佩的男孩，他们将他当做领袖，而他也的确担得起一个英雄的光明。“这是丘吉尔的演讲，我就知道，他是对的！”[16]

“是的，Harry，他是个伟人，将带领英格兰走向胜利，不是吗？”Ron非常严肃地赞同道，红发男孩像个骑士，忠诚而有力地支持着他的朋友，以及他的祖国。 

“Harry，你为什么入伍？为了保卫英国，是吗？”Neville钦佩地问道。

“不仅如此，”黑发绿眼的男孩有些难为情地挠了挠那头杂草般的头发，“我父亲在世界大战中结识了我母亲，结婚后他们都没有退伍，父亲勇敢地参加了爱尔兰独立战争，并在那次战争中光荣牺牲，母亲由于过分思念和悲伤，难产去世，留下我自己。”

这是男孩们第一次听到Harry提到他的父母。

“那么，你为你父亲而骄傲？”Draco插话道。

“当然，他为了英格兰的完整而战，尽管牺牲，但非常光荣。”Harry冲他眨眨眼，“我父亲虽然参战无数，却是个反战主义者，他不惧怕战斗，因为战斗最终带来的是和平。”黑发男孩温和地说。Draco不置可否地还给他一个挤眉弄眼的表情。

 

一天中最后的阳光照进伊顿的校舍，晚霞燃烧得如火如荼，为每一床被褥都镀上黄金光芒。这不是未来的颜色，这只是上帝面对人类少年们，给出的一个小小安慰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释和引用】  
> [12]毕业生踩踏草坪：我查的资料说，根据伊顿传统，只有老师才能踩草坪，而学生只能在毕业的时候踩踏，不知道是不是真的，因为我没去上过学啊，知道真相的同学请指教。如果按照这种传统，毕业踩草坪是一件很荣幸的标志性事件。  
> [13]加农场（Cannon　Yard）：这词我自己根据cannon yard翻译的，加农场有一门加农大炮，故而得名，在图书馆对面，据说那门大炮是真的大炮，在一战时留下来的，代表着伊顿学子们的梦想：向图书馆进军。  
> [14]荆棘鸟：到底是否存在这种鸟，我不知道，我查了半天资料也没人能给出什么回答。但我知道荆棘鸟，是来源于卡琳·麦考洛在1977年出版的鸿篇巨著《荆棘鸟》，被称为展现澳大利亚历史的《飘》，都是超级超级好的书。这部小说开篇精彩至极，这段话也成为文学史上永恒的经典：  
> 有一个传说，说的是有一只鸟儿，它一生只唱一次，歌声比世界上所有一切生灵的歌声都更优美动听。从离开巢的一刻起，它就寻找着荆棘树。直到如愿以偿，才歇息下来。然后，它把自己的身体扎进最长、最尖的棘刺上，在那蛮荒的枝条之间展开了歌喉。在奄奄一息的时刻，他超脱了自身的痛苦，而歌声使云雀和夜莺都黯然失色。曲终而命竭。然而，整个世界都在静静地听着，上帝也在苍穹中微笑。  
> ——卡琳·麦考洛《The Thorn Birds · 荆棘鸟》  
> 这里有一个问题，那就是30年代的Draco怎么能知道70年代的作家写的小说，这是个bug，大家忽略吧，不好意思啊。  
> 至于荆棘鸟是否真的存在，卡琳·麦考洛是自己想出来的这种鸟类，还是荆棘鸟是个古老的传说中的事物，被她再造了，由于她这书的名气实在是太大，我根本查不到在她之前的关于“荆棘鸟”的资料，各种百科的“荆棘鸟”词条都是引用她的话，所以我没处考据，等什么时候考据出来了，再补贴。  
> [15]这句话，翻译自艾萨克·牛顿的名言：  
> The Great Ocean of Truth lay before me, all undiscovered. by Isaac Newton  
> [16]引自维基百科词条“温斯顿·丘吉尔”：1940年5月10日下午6时，英皇基于共识，召见丘吉尔，请他组阁；一小时后，丘吉尔会见工党领袖艾德礼，邀请工党加入内阁并获得支持。3天后，丘吉尔首次以首相身份出席下议院会议，发表了著名的讲话：  
>  我没有别的，只有热血、辛劳、眼泪和汗水献给大家……你们问：我们的目的是什么？我可以用一个词来答复：胜利，不惜一切代价去争取胜利，无论多么恐怖也要争取胜利，无论道路多么遥远艰难，也要争取胜利，因为没有胜利就无法生存。   
> 下议院最终以381票对0票的绝对优势，表达了对丘吉尔内阁的支持。  
> 之所以对这部分加注，是因为时间……本来这一段没什么需要严格遵守的时间点，只要在1939年9月到1940年7月之间就可以，但那样就要重新解释他们怎么在参与入伍训练的同时还能呆在学校，显然我的描写不是1940年5月，而是1939年秋冬，我实在觉得这个时间最合适，但丘吉尔就要提前讲话了orz，很无语，想到好点子再说。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

1940年，时间变得如此漫长，几乎和阿尔卑斯山终年的积雪一般纹丝不动。

6月，当法兰西投降的消息传到英伦本土时，Severus Snape的笔尖抖动了一下，他抬起头，夏日又到了，而Draco只能在战场上庆祝他17岁的生日，男人心想。

丘吉尔已经成为英格兰人民心中的战神，那个由贪欲和纵容开始，被以邻为壑的观点饲养成野兽的德意志，在全世界的活人心中投下暗黑的阴影。

当署着英国皇家海军中士签名的信件被投递进Severus的信箱时，男人闪现出一丝古怪而担忧的表情。已经回到学校继续任教的Lupin，则紧攥着另一封经过遥远颠簸投递来的信件，轻声宣布着：“瞧，Severus，Harry来信了，他成为了皇家空军的飞行员，了不起的男孩，不是吗？只接受了几个月的训练，极高的飞行天赋，像他父亲一样……”

Severus不易察觉地动了动嘴角：“Lupin，如果我是跟那名黄金男孩交好的老师，可不会为他感到丝毫的骄傲——我会祈祷他不要那么快牺牲。”

“Severus！”Lupin痛苦地求他，“男孩们已经够可怜的了，别再说这么可怕的话。”

“我以为你是那帮蠢货里面唯一清醒的人，Lupin！”Severus严厉地瞟了他一眼：“那只蠢狗Black，Potter的愚蠢的教父，把他当亲儿子疼爱，但竟然鼓励16岁的男孩入伍，并到处说那是他父亲荣耀的延续——天知道他父亲为一场多么可笑的战争丧命！”[17]

“Severus，”Lupin温柔的琥珀色眼睛泛出一股浓浓的悲伤，“你不能责怪Sirius，他怀念他正义，勇敢，陪伴他度过整个青少年时期的密友，他认为Harry在为英格兰的荣耀和安全而战斗。”

“血洒英格兰长空的时候，你还会这样自我安慰吗？你教历史——你知道德国人迟早会像对待波兰一样闪电般空袭英国，而那些孩子都只有17岁，”Severus顿了一下，“为什么我们不去替代那些年轻的生命，我们已经老了，但依然如此害怕死亡——他们也是。”

他们已经老了，经历过锥心的战火和硝烟，目睹了同伴的惨死而无能为力，小心翼翼度过世界大战结束后的二十年，然后像预知死亡一样痛苦地看着又一次战火重燃。他们已经老了，Lupin的病根总是让他需要请假休息，Black失去挚友的痛苦从未消弭，Malfoy在儿子入伍的消息前崩溃，Snape则只能在金发少年上战场时，在他胸前的口袋里插一张枯萎的蓟花书签。

法兰西沦陷，呼啸的炮火和子弹正在前往英格兰的路上。是的，他们的确已经老了，但仍然能够继续战斗——不会输给任何人。

***

1940年7月，不列颠空战爆发，德军飞机袭击英吉利海峡；8月12日，鹰日计划启动，13日，空袭利物浦。英国皇家空军怒火沸腾，轰炸机突破两层高射炮火网，直捣柏林；德国举国震动，继而报复一般袭击英国工业重镇，将炸弹自伦敦上空丢下，古老的首都顷刻燃起熊熊大火，死亡和伤痛一夜之间遍布平民生息的市镇。

皇家空军殊死抵抗，越战越勇，鲜血在英伦的天空声嘶力竭地涂抹着反抗和进攻的标符，轰炸机巨大的引擎长鸣，在英格兰年轻的飞行员记忆里，像哀歌一样久唱不绝。

那是被后世历史学家称为“人类历史上最大规模空战”的不列颠战役，历时两年，久经各种力量的博弈，日耳曼的刀剑依旧无法征服日不落帝国。这次大战中，皇家空军一战成名，那枚美丽标志上的王冠与自由之鹰，宣誓不惜一切代价，将侵略者赶出这片古老的，长满玫瑰的肥沃土地。

温斯顿·丘吉尔于那一年的8月，再次发表了他鼓舞人心的演讲，他激动而骄傲地感谢着那群不列颠空中勇士：“在人类战争的领域里，从来没有过这么少的人对这么多的人作出过这么大的贡献。”

而这些勇士里，新的王牌飞行员Harry Potter，在漫天的炮火声中，哭泣着爬下飞机：“Sirius……”

“Harry，”Remus摘下了头盔，安抚着少年凌乱的黑发，“他爱天空。”

那是1941年初春，战争进入最艰苦的阶段，黎明即将到来，牺牲却猝不及防地发生在每一小块战场。

黑发少年碧绿的眼睛被塞满了冷毅和绝望，他抚摸着父亲留下来的那顶缀着王冠与飞鹰的帽子，将它轻轻放在了战争中被击落的战斗机残骸上。

尽管那架飞机里的尸骨，将永远无法寻回——皇家空军上将Sirius Black，追随着挚友James Potter的脚步，将生命永远献给了祖国。

残忍而无情的荣耀啊，荆棘花冠为你加冕，风中翱翔的勇士啊，今夜你将与凯撒同赴盛宴。[18]

4960个伊顿人参与了这场在近代史中无人不知的，被称为“第二次世界大战”的战争，745人牺牲，4215人幸存。而幸存者中，有很多人终身无法忘怀：自己曾经离死亡之吻如此之近。

后世的军事学家和历史学家，给英国皇家空军以极高的赞誉，不列颠空战成为第二次世界大战著名的十大战役之一，尽管牺牲和悲痛无处不在，但皇家空军对祖国做出的杰出贡献，将被世代铭记。而史料中，对于英国皇家海军的记载却显得非常稀少而简略，尽管许多信息依旧可得，但关于英国海军在那次战争中的表现，随着时间的流逝，变得越来越鲜有人提及。

飞机和火车的普及，使得人们越来越忽视英伦岛国立足的历史——咆哮的大西洋，怒吼的西风，恶劣的生存环境，与海搏斗，隔海战斗，扬帆远航，曾是这个古老国家一切荣耀与辉煌的开始。

尽管如此，1941年5月24日，温斯顿·丘吉尔接到“胡德”号战列巡洋舰被击沉的消息时，依然吃了一惊。[19]

海军中士Draco Malfoy原本以为那场占据绝对优势的战役中，英国确信无疑地会取得胜利。1939年末，他没能成为飞行员，而是接受军队调遣，来到在大西洋的“胡德”号战列巡洋舰上服役，在这艘老战舰的甲板上，他给Severus写了一封信；而1941年5月，丹麦海峡的战役中，“威尔士亲王”号和“胡德”号巡洋舰偷偷尾随很久之后，拦截了德国最大的战列舰：“俾斯麦”号。

这是个好机会，Draco心想，他所在的是一艘世界上最大的战列巡洋舰，与“威尔士亲王”号并驾而行，反观德军，“俾斯麦”号孤身一人；金发的海军中士快速计算了一下大口径火炮比例：很好，英军以2:1占着绝对优势。

怒号的西风打在每一个准备战斗的海军战士脸上，除此之外，一片静寂。“俾斯麦”像只钢铁巨兽一般傲然前行，“胡德”作为以速度取胜的战舰，准备凭借自己极高的机动性和灵巧性，在对敌舰发起数次攻击之后，调转舰身而走。

“去看看Briggs！”[20]Draco接到这个命令，于是他爬上高高的甲板台，寻找那个和他差不多年龄的少年。他看到两张蓝色的2号旗升起，一个20度的左转舵朝向“俾斯麦”号的炮口。海上的战争比空战要缓慢许多，15000米的距离，即使是炮弹，也要飞行不短的时间。然而就在他刚刚找到Briggs的瞬间，一张巨大的弹幕在他面前爆炸，“胡德”的弹药库被德国的15英寸炮弹击中，自身的爆炸摧毁了自己，数分钟之内，船体倾斜40度，甲板灌满了海水。

此时，断裂的舰身已经无法实现他被设计时的预想：全速逃跑！因为它的防御太弱了，为了追求速度，它牺牲了防御：这不是男孩们的模拟游戏，在实战中这样的失误，重大到无可挽回。

Draco迅速按照接受过的训练套上救生衣和雨衣，他想要叫喊，海水却快速淹没了他的脖子，冰冷的刺痛袭击了他，那一瞬间，恐惧像只尖利的魔爪，将他的心脏攥得生疼：死亡离他只有几英寸，像带着兜帽的摄魂怪，将他的希望和快乐全部吸走。

海水最终淹没他的时候，他艰难地伸出手，做了个向胸口伸的手势——潮湿的海水浸透了雨衣，那张Severus给他的书签，不知道有没有被打湿。他胡乱想着，想告诉Severus，他明白他是对的，可惜已经晚了。

神对于那些大帝国会感到厌恶，却不会厌恶那些小小的花朵。神希望我们酬答他，在于他送给我们花朵，而不在于太阳和土地。[21]

等到救生衣突然的充气，将金发少年弹回海面时，他几乎无法相信自己还活着。被海水打湿的淡金色头发失去了往日的光泽，被爆炸的碎片划伤的脸颊血流如注，视力也因浸泡海水而模糊，但Draco在侥幸和狂喜中努力睁大眼睛，不远处有个救生筏，孤零零地飘荡在一片残骸的大西洋上，他艰难地支撑着自己最后一点力气向它游去，旁边“胡德”号巨大的残存船体，如巨龙之骨一般浸泡在大西洋中，不断掉落着钢铁碎片。

那一刻，他忍不住想起Severus第一次带他去看约克大教堂的那个冬日，他脑海中短暂地闪过Severus劝诫他收敛危险思想的那个夏末，他回忆着黑发男人冷冷地要求他“活下去”的下午。他禁不住又一次徒劳地在冰冷的海水里举起左手，做着那个伸向胸口的手势，尽管他无法做到真正触碰那张贴身的枯萎蓟花书签，但最终，他相信了，他是个被神宽恕的人。

***

1941年5月27日，是英国皇家海军的复仇之日。

“是的，必须摧毁。”黑发的海军上将站在“皇家方舟”号航空母舰甲板上，眺望着怒吼的大西洋，“胡德”沉没的消息使得他饱经风雨的脸颊迅速地干瘪苍白，仿佛自生死场爬出，带着沉甸甸的怒气和杀意。“不惜一切代价摧毁，丘吉尔的命令，也是我的！”

海军上将钢铁般的意志没有因失败而显出丝毫软弱，他迅速投入到对“俾斯麦”号复仇的行动中。

“胡德”的沉没给了称霸大西洋数百年的大英帝国以重击。全部的英国皇家海军决定复仇。

四艘战列舰和两艘航空母舰被派出，自5月24日当晚，对“俾斯麦”号发动长达72小时持续不断的围攻。26日，狡猾的“俾斯麦”摆脱了两艘巡洋舰，在雷达屏幕上消失，然而30小时后，英国“皇家方舟”号航空母舰发起鱼雷攻击，一颗鱼雷击中击中船舵 左舷15度，将其卡住，“俾斯麦号”失去了操控；27日上午9点，全舰人员弃舰而去。这艘被温斯顿·丘吉尔称为“造舰史上杰作”的战列舰，终于迎来了死亡盛宴。

“如此强大的威力和防护性，令人印象深刻。”目睹了“俾斯麦”号弃舰经过的海军上将，不易察觉的叹了口气，仿佛力气一下被抽空般，老了许多岁，“每一次的战争，都希望永远终结一个黑暗的时代，然而黑暗的时代总是再次来临，人类就是如此愚蠢，不懂得从历史中吸取教训。”

“Snape上将，我们跟‘伊莱克拉特’号驱逐舰取得了联系，它们在5月24日，‘胡德’沉没后4小时，救了两位幸存的士兵。”

黑发男人将手伸向海军军服胸前的口袋，仿佛想起了什么，又放下，他点了点头：“谢谢你，下士。”

“不要乱想，是那孩子的几率只有四百分之一。”他对自己悄声说。

而与此同时，“伊莱克拉特”号的甲板上，获救的金发青年，终于从他贴身的口袋里翻出了那张枯萎的蓟花书签，它由于海水长时间的侵泡变得稀薄脆弱，等青年小心翼翼将它晒干后，只保留着残破而陈旧的一小部分特征：泛黄的纸张和蓟花粉色的蓟刺。

他却开心地笑起来。五月，本来就是英伦的花朵盛放的季节。

 

1941年，战争还远远没有结束，但后世有些历史学家评论战争时，总会有一两位学者提出与主流意见不同的学术观点：德国之所以放弃了对英国本土的占领，不仅仅是由于英国皇家空军的勇猛作战，古老的英国皇家海军，同样用自己的力量，震慑住了位于欧洲大陆中部，海上作战经验非常少，却极为自我膨胀的德意志帝国。

1941年，柏林-罗马轴心野心空前，法国沦陷，东欧疲软，苏德勾结，美国旁观，英伦诸将孤军奋战。

然而，这一切都没有关系，天佑英格兰，即便它在种族歧视面前卑躬屈膝，纵容姑息，它将日不落的罪恶旗帜遍插亚非土地，利益瓜分不均时引来绞肉机一样的世界战争，但当面临野心家们对英伦故园的侵犯时，每一位英国绅士都会殊死抵抗，坚韧如钢。

四年后的1945年4月30日，阿道夫·希特勒自杀，轴心国分崩离析，这场灭绝人性的世界大战，终于被历史的巨手翻了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释与引用】  
> [17] 上一节里Harry说他爹是在北爱尔兰战争中光荣牺牲的，关于这场战争，到底谁正义与否未可知，英国政府到底是不是正义的，自有后人见仁见智地争吵，但显然Severus并不认为在这场战争中为英国政府牺牲有任何价值，这场战争中爱尔兰发表独立宣言，抗击英国统治，要求英国撤军，以及呼吁“世界上的自由国家”承认爱尔兰独立。  
> [18] 这句化用自莎士比亚的《尤里乌斯·凯撒》，原话为：  
> I dreamt tonight that I did feast with Caesar 我／梦见／今夜／与凯撒／同赴宴。——译者 吴仲湛  
> [19]战列巡洋舰“胡德”号：胡德号战列舰是英国强大的海军实力的象征，是英国最大的战列舰。  
> 1920年5月5日完成建造，1941年5月24日在二战时被德国“俾斯麦”号一颗炮弹在15000米距离击沉，为什么它毁灭得如此窝囊呢？因为这颗炮弹恰好击中了弹药库orz  
> 但是有些人有不同的见解，认为“胡德”在二战中已经是鸡肋，它的沉没代表着巡洋舰时代的终结，那种“牺牲防御而重速度”的设计，是它在丹麦海战开展后仅6分钟就被击沉的最主要原因。本文对它的描写采用了这个观点。而“俾斯麦”号战列舰，防御力比“胡德”高无数等级，5月24日被“威尔士亲王”号击中，24-27三天里，持续不断遭英军复仇一样的受轰炸和炮击，最后还能留给战士们弃舰逃亡的时间，实在是……防御力不容小觑。话说，主力舰防御力那么弱，使得“胡德”的速度和尺寸成为了毫无意义的东西。  
> 多说一句，二战时战列舰为核心的海战，随着“俾斯麦”号的沉没，基本终结了，取而代之的，是航空母舰  
> [20]Ted Briggs这个名字……是真实的“胡德”幸存者的名字，生于1915年，2008年去世。因为炮弹击中的是弹药库，所以“胡德”的沉没猝不及防，据统计约1415人牺牲，只有三人获救。HMS Electra救了他，这个就是后面写的也救了Draco的“伊莱克拉特”号。  
> [21]整句引用自泰戈尔《飞鸟集》，无改写


	8. Chapter 8

尾声

1946年5月8日，德意志帝国投降一周年，初夏的蓝紫色鸢尾花一丛一丛生长，它们那么快乐，仰着脸在暖暖的阳光下摇曳轻舞，累了就藏进浓绿的叶子里休息，花朵不明白人类世界，或者懒得明白人类世界。

英国南部的小镇牛津，一位浅金色头发的青年整理着自己的领带，敲开了一扇门。

“Draco？一清早就消失，我假设你大学面试的考试已经准备好了？我警告你，你申请的是牛津的奖学金——他们不会随便给什么人。”黑发男人开门请他进屋，淡淡地说道，“应当早点回来，今天。”

“教授，你就是那里毕业的，你会教我的，对吗？”青年钻进屋来，耍赖一般冲他笑着，“瞧，我买了一包种子，战争结束一周年，总是要纪念纪念。”

“种子？什么种子？”男人坐到沙发上，给自己倒了杯下午茶。

“蓟花的种子。”青年冲男人眨了眨眼，黑发男人有些不自在地把目光转开。

“很好，纪念你活着回来？”他尖锐地抢白完，立刻后悔了，“Draco……”

青年却咧开一个假笑：“Severus，我一直以为那是你给我的护身符，保佑我活下来，但如果我不是为了准备入学考试而不得不去关注花朵的历史，大概我不会知道它有别的什么意思，教授，虽然我珍藏着它。” 

“好了，Draco，这个玩笑不好笑，你的时间紧迫。”黑发男人放下茶杯，他黑色的衬衣领没有像往常那样将扣子系到最后一枚，而是松开了两颗，一枚陈旧的挂坠滑落出来，银色的链子，在黑色衬衣的衬托下非常显眼。

“这是什么……教授？”淡金发色的青年走上前去，在男人阻止之前将挂坠拉了出来，于是他看到了，那个已经锈迹斑斑，却依然能看出被保养得很好的挂坠：

那是一条由白铁焊接玻璃而组成的小蛇，绿色和银色的玻璃，已经被汗渍弄得有些花。简陋的手艺，过时的样式，非常幼稚的礼物，而且年头久远。

Draco认出了它：“Severus，这是我给你的！”他很开心地嚷道。

他仔细观察着那个挂坠，它和他送出去时不大一样——小蛇的尾部，刻了许许多多的划痕，一道一道，密密麻麻。

“这是什么，Severus？”他好奇地问。

男人没有答话。

他只好继续看着挂坠尾部的刻痕，寻找着蛛丝马迹，终于，他抬起头来。

Severus想知道，那双银蓝色的眼睛，为什么总是如此清澈：即便他的主人伤痕累累，被岁月催促着长大成熟，在战争中经历死亡与恐惧，成长为一个成年男子——但那双眼睛，银蓝色，比星辰更耀眼，能够蛊惑许多人。

“Severus……如果我没猜错的话，今年你该再给它来一道，16道，嗯？”[22]

黑发男人依旧没有说话。

“如果你不想说话的话，那么，”Draco凑得更近，他给了男人一个吻，Severus夺取了主动权，把它加深，直到浅金色头发的青年有些难耐地扭动着身体，提醒他如果还想吃晚饭，就适可而止。

“Draco，战争至少让我们懂得珍惜一些东西。”男人松开了他，淡淡地说，“但我没义务告诉你什么对于我而言是重要的。”

金发青年愉快地笑起来：“Severus，你周年纪念的方式真特别。不过你不承认也没关系，我为自己买了礼物。他摇了摇手里那包蓟花种子，得意地说，“它们会长满我们的花园，提醒我什么对于我而言是重要的。”

希腊神话里，大地女神爱慕牧羊人，饱受单恋之苦的她最终将自己化身为蓟，于是即将被金发青年种满花园的，这种美丽而带刺的花朵，象征着心如针刺的，得不到的爱恋。[23]

 

今天，就像在凯尔特（Celtae）或盎格鲁-撒克逊（Anglo-Saxon England）时期一样，风信子喜欢西约克的庄园，长春藤爬满爱丁堡的石墙，石楠青睐牛津的古堡。它们曾目睹我们只能想象的事情：古老的军队在城墙边沿起火燃烧；鲜血在焦灼的土地黑暗中熠熠闪耀；文明在冲突和融合中消弭或壮大。所有这些时刻都将消逝于时间之海，花朵们却一代一代生长枯萎，围着地狱的火种跳舞，传递着远古风的讯息。[24] 

而质朴坚韧的爱恋，将如同传说中的不死神鸟，在灰烬里张开五彩的羽翼，振翅飞起。[25]

 

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释与引用】  
> [22] 还是决定加个注释：所谓16道划痕，意思是：1930-1946：）Severus 和 Draco，相识16年。/ 蓟花种子：1945-1946，战后一周年【我加这个注释是为了扣题啊！！！铺垫了如此之多，就为了这个啊，可是我写成这样对不起啊，差点偏离周年——>有点不好意思】  
> 结尾处比贴的时候改动了，至于周年怎能写成这样，因为这是战争背景，男校文……——>真的有点不好意思orz  
> [23] 蓟花：Severus送蓟花给Draco，其实是用了两个典故  
> 一个就是最后写得那个，大地女神的单恋化身为蓟，之前Severus看到Draco和Harry，还是有点觉得难受的，我觉得，虽然什么都不影响  
> 还有一个故事：凯撒大帝为了帮助战争中发生疾病的部队，求助于天神。天神派遣天使下凡向凯撒说：“箭射到之处所长的草，都可以采下来给士兵吃。”佩戴这种花的人受到神的保佑，在欧洲，蓟花作为保护神之花很常见，这种花也是苏格兰的国花  
> 所以送蓟花书签是很平常的，文学最差的小龙联想不到还有心如针刺的单恋的意思也是很正常的（更何况他根本不觉得是单恋吧……  
> [24] 改写自《情色之花》（by 菲利普·索莱尔斯）的书中句子，这是个法国作家，写的是法国历史，我真是想把前面改了之后直接用到这里，但考虑到人家的东西，我实在不好意思，就改写成这样，真是……对比见水平的高下啊……名作就是名作，贴原文（爱得要死要活超想直接引用，超级想~因为太合适了，其他怎么写都不好）  
> 今天，就像在普林尼（Pline）或克吕迈尔（Columelle）时期一样，风信子喜欢高卢，长春花生长在伊利里亚，雏菊青睐努曼西亚的废墟。它们周围的城市改变了名字和主人，众多城市最终化为乌有，有些文明发生冲突或绝迹，而一代又一代平静的花朵却穿越流年来到我们的时代，它们新鲜而充满活力，就像在往昔的战争的日子里。  
> ——《情色之花》by 菲利普·索莱尔斯  
> [25] 不死鸟：这个就是菲尼克斯，也就是传说中的西方凤凰：）灰烬中重生，福克斯其实是一只西方神话里的不死鸟。  
> [26] 如果有也对海战感兴趣的同学……请自行搜索《血战大西洋》……英德在南太平洋海战纪录片，非常写实，虽然翻译蛮烂   
> 最后还是说一句吧，关于1941-1944的三年时间，我想的时候就只到1941，但现在看起来，还是写了后三年比较好，因为没想，所以以后再说啦，至于Harry的部分，其实他的战时故事更很精彩吧，毕竟是血洗长空的皇家空军，还是王牌飞行员，我想让他和Draco成为朋友，好开心，实现了，飞吻~ 
> 
>  
> 
> BY Arcturus
> 
> 2014.01.24


End file.
